Pourquoi la vie est elle si dure?
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: L'amour. Merlin, tais-toi ! L'amour, ce n'est pas pour un Malefoy. Tout peut arriver. Pas quand on est Malefoy. Qui sait ? Moi, je sais. L'amour. Ce mot enfla en moi. L'Amour. Débilité humaine, incapable d'être ressentis par un Malefoy. FIC ABANDONNÉE
1. Premiere Journee, Premiere Impression

Coucou!

Voici le premier chapitre d'une de mes fictions... J'espere que vous aimerez! ^^

Au plaisir,

Julia Erwelin

Chapitre 1

-Alors c'est ca, Poudlard? Lançais-je.

C'était le soir, le train venait d'arriver et nous nous trouvions sur le quai. Poudlard se détachait clairement du ciel sombre. Vraiment je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de spécial, la plupart des sorciers disent que c'est le meilleur pour leurs enfants etc. Enfin bon, c'est un château quoi...

Je vis alors que la plupart des élèves qui m'avaient entendu me lançaient des regards noirs...Oh la, mais c'est qu'ils l'aiment leur château...Cependant, j'ai bien dit la plupart. Un garçon aux cheveux blond et aux yeux gris, et ses trois amis, me regardaient un sourire aux lèvres...Il s'approcha.

-Salut, je suis Drago. Drago Malefoy. T'es nouvelle?

-Bonjour. Oui je suis nouvelle…Répondis-je amicalement.

Il me regarda d'un œil amusée.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-J'peux pas dire.

- Voyez-vous ca… Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

- Je ne peux pas alors je ne peux pas. T'as pas à savoir pourquoi. Dis-je agacée.

-Mmh...T'as un sacre caractère...

-Oui et j'en suis fière. Autre chose? Il commençait sérieusement à m'agacer…

Il ricana.

-On est tous fiers de soi-même, ...

-Peters. Eileen Peters.

Il me tendit la main. Je demandai, ignorant sa main tendue:

-Tu n'aimes pas ce château?

-Pourquoi dit tu ca?

-Tu ne m'as pas regardé...froidement, quand j'ai dis ce que j'en pensai.

-Hum...ce château peut se révéler pratique mais ...des sang-de-bourbe s'y promènent.

Je le regardais avec lassitude. Encore un «les sang-purs sont meilleurs. »…

Soudain il me regarda froidement. Toute sympathie envolée.

-Tu es une fille de sang-pur n'est-ce pas?

Quel crétin. S'il veut se faire aimé ce n'est pas comme ca qu'il faut si prendre…

-Alors? Quel sang?

-Pur. Je suis une sang-pur comme tu dis.

Son sourire réapparut bien qu'il fut un instant troublé par le « comme tu dis ». Décidément, il était détestable.

-Très bien cher Malefoy, je vous laisse. Les crétins de votre genre ca me tapent sur les nerfs…

Il devint rouge. Je crois avoir découvert qu'il n'aime pas quand on l'insulte… Je vis son insigne. Serpentard. Préfet-en-chef en plus… Préfet-en-chef ? Mince, mon insigne ! Je l'ai complètement oubliée ! Tans pis.

Je le vis sortir sa baguette et ses lèvres s'agiter furieusement. D'un mouvement de la main je fis atterrir sa baguette deux mètres plus loin. Les yeux grands ouverts, il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et recommença son cirque une deuxième fois avant de finir par lâcher :

- Comment t'as fait ?

Un sourire en coin je répondis par un haussement d'épaule et me retournai. Je vis qu'un groupe de personne nous regardait amusés. Ils étaient au nombre de six. Trois jeunes filles, une blonde, une rousse et une brune et trois garçons, un brun avec une cicatrice, un roux et un autre brun. Voyant que je les regardais également, ils s'approchèrent.

-Salut. Dirent-ils à peu près en même temps.

Je souris et répondit gentiment.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit mais en tout cas, bienvenue au club. Vous avez rendu Malefoy Furieux. Dis le brun a la cicatrice, qui si je me souviens bien, Harry-Potter.

Je lui souris. Et adressa un petit sourire innocent à Malefoy qui avait retrouvé ses esprits. Celui-ci s'exclama:

-Espèce de ...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Une professeure très âgée, ressemblant à une chouette, intervint:

-Malefoy! Ou sont passer vos bonnes manières!

-Parce qu'il en a...souffla la brune qui s'avérait être Hermione Granger. Je lui souris discrètement.

-Est-ce une façon d'accueillir une nouvelle élève? Qui plus est préfète-en-chef?

Malefoy ouvrit grand la bouche. Et oublia de la fermer. Serait-ce une habitude chez lui ?

-Elle est préfète!

-En chef. Lui répondis-je, fière.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible! Elle est nouvelle!

-C'est a moi et au directeur de décider ce qui est possible ou non Monsieur Malefoy. Maintenant taisez vous et allez prendre place dans la grande-salle. Peters, suivez-moi.

Hermione et la rousse, Ginny, et la blonde, Luna me firent un sourire encourageant et partirent.

Docile, je suivis la prof...Euh...Harry me l'a chuchoté mais...finalement je lui demandai.

-Mon nom? Elle eut un petit sourire. Professeur McGonagall, métamorphose. J'ai entendu dire qu'on me surnomme "La vieille chouette".

-Oh…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Depuis le temps...Cela doit bien dater de James Potter et ses amis ce surnom.

J'eu un petit rire gênée.

-Très bien. Nous allons vous repartires

-Nous? Que vais-je devoir faire?

-Rien de bien particulier...

Je levai un sourcil.

-Portez un chapeau.

Un chapeau ? C'est tout ! Je m'attendais à pire…

Quand j'entai dans la grande salle, je remarquai deux choses. Premièrement, la salle méritait vraiment son nom. Elle est immense. Et deuxièmement, tout le monde me fixaient...en particulier les garçons. Ce qui est assez gênant.

Quand j'arrivai devant l'estrade, je remarquai qu'un tabouret ainsi qu'un chapeau était déposés dessus. Mc Gonagall me fit un signe et je pris place. Doucement elle posa le chapeau. Cinq minutes plus tard, le chapeau n'avait toujours pas répondu...Est-ce normal? En voyant la tête de Mc Gonagall je présumai que non. Elle allait vérifier si tout allait bien lorsqu'il hurla sa réponse:

-GRYFFONDOR!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonna dans la salle, et c'est toute heureuse que je rejoignis Harry et les autres.

Au cour du repas, je jetais un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Et soudain je le vis. Il était la! Il était la! Ginny voyant mon intérêt pour les professeurs souris. *Une seconde Hermione* pensa-t-elle.

Ginny se pencha vers moi et se chargea de me les présenter.

"Lui c'est Rogue, Le prof de potions. C'est un sombre crétin qui favorise tout le temps les Serpentards. La c'est Trelawney, prof de divination. Elle est complètement timbrer. Professeur Chourave, botanique et Flitwick, sortilèges et enchantement sont très sympas. Et la c'est Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Elle est géniale mais mieux vaut ne pas salir son infirmerie et embêter ses malades. Voici Hagrid, garde-chasse de Poudlard et il s'occupe des soins et...enfin un truc en rapport aux animaux. Mme Pince la biblio. Mc Go, tu connais et y'a Dumbledore. Le directeur, tu vas peut être le trouver fou au début mais ...il est Génial! J'te jure!

J'hochai la tête.

-Et DCFM y'a pas?

-Si. Mais chaque année c'est un nouveau.

-Je me demande qui ce sera cette fois. dit Hermione qui s'était introduit.

-Nous verrons bien.

Dumbledore se leva. Et tout le monde se tut.

-Bienvenue a tous et a toutes pour une nouvelle année parmi nous. Si cette fois-ci nous avons manges avant que je ne parle, comme l'a fait remarquer Mr. Weasley...

Mon pauvre ami rougit.

-...C'est tout simplement car ...

La porte s'ouvrit et le ministère de la magie ainsi que son assistant entrèrent.

-...Messieurs le ministres et son assistant devaient arriver après. Je n'allai pas vous faire attendre... Dit-il malicieusement.

Quelques rires discret fusèrent, dont le mien, a ma plus grande surprise.

-Bonjour a tous. Je suis juste la pour vous informez que les élèves de 7emes années de Dumstrang viendront a Poudlard pour participer a un tournoi de Quidditch opposant l'équipe de chaque école. Vous allez me dire, mais il y'en a quatre. C'est pour cela que vous avez jusqu'a mars pour qu'une seule équipe représentante de Poudlard reste. Pour cela, des matchs auront lieux. L'équipe qui aura remportée le plus de points sera l'équipe représentante.

Harry croisa le regard de Ginny, une farouche détermination dans les yeux.

-La récompense de l'équipe gagnante sera, pour chaque joueurs, une place dans une équipe international, ou, au choix, 5000 gallions d'or.

Des sifflements admiratifs fusèrent...

-C'est exact. C'est beaucoup. Il y'aura trois matchs disposer sur les quatre mois après leur arrivée. Une rencontre amicale si l'on peut dire. Une rencontre pour points. Et la finale. Entre chaque match les équipes pourront s'entrainer. Les capitaines se partageront le terrain comment bon leur semble...Ah et j'oubliai! Seule l'équipe qui gagne le match remporte des points évidemment, et lors de la rencontre pour points, les points sont doubles. Très bien sur-ce je vous dis Au revoir, a bientôt, et Bonne Chance!

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle alors que le ministre sortait. Dumbledore ajouta simplement :

-Avant que vous montiez dans vos dortoirs je souhaiterais vous présentez le Professeur Louvel qui enseignera la Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal.

Le professeur en question se leva, les élèves applaudirent puis après un « Au revoir et bonne nuit » de Dumbledore quittèrent la Grande Salle.

L'ont remonta dans notre chambre tous aussi enthousiastes les un que les autres. Puis une question s'imposa dans mon esprit.

-c'est toi le capitaine n'est-ce pas Harry?

-Oui. Pourquoi?

-Tu...tu crois que je pourrai en faire partie?

-Bien sur! Vient aux sélections d'accord ?

-Sur! M'exclamais-je, souriante.

Dans ma chambre, je mis du temps à m'endormir. Je jubilais intérieurement...Je l'avais vu! Cela faisait si longtemps! Il à quelque peu changé...Je revois quelqu'un que j'ai toujours voulu revoir depuis mes onze ans et je vais certainement revoir quelqu'un dont je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie... Je l'aime toujours mais...lui?


	2. La journee commence bien

Le lendemain, 8h00, je me retrouvai assise dans la grande salle en compagnie de mes nouveaux amis. Nous allions recevoir nos emplois du temps. Quand Mc Gonagall s'approcha de moi, elle me demanda de choisir mes matières en fonction de ce que je voudrai faire plus tard...  
-Hum, je ne sais pas vraiment Madame.  
-Très bien, vous n'avez qu'à prendre les matières principales: Métamorphose, Sortilège, Potions, Botanique, DCFM et ...  
-Mettez-moi Arithmancie et Histoire de la magie. Je n'en ai jamais fait.  
Elle haussa un sourcil puis d'un coup de baguette magique fit apparaitre mes horaires. Et elle continua sa tournée.  
Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon premier cour qui ne se déroulait que l'heure suivante: Potions avec les Serpentards.  
J'entendis Harry souffler : -Géniale, on commence bien la journée…  
-Oh que oui! Cette année Malefoy va souffrir! Lança Ron.  
Et au comble de l'étonnement Hermione siffla:  
-Il n'a qu'a bien se tenir ce crétin...  
Puis voyant qu'on la regardait bizarrement -j'avais appris qu'Hermione était très réglementaire- elle sourit et dit:  
-On a tous un ennemi!  
Ce qui nous fit rire.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller en cours, nous y allâmes pleins d'entrain. Et Harry m'avoua que ce devait bien être la première fois. Mais malgré notre entrain nous arrivâmes en retard de 2 minutes! Et je dis bien 2 minutes!  
-Alors comme ca, Potter se croit toujours assez intéressant et impunissable pour arriver en retard à son cours de Potion. Lança une voix froide. Je crois, malheureusement, que je vais devoir enlevez 5 points a Griffondor. Oh! Mais vous n'êtes pas seul! Quelle bonne surprise, Peters et Weasley...Ca ferait 5 points en moins. Chacun.

Je n'y crois pas ! 5 points en moins CHACUN pour deux minutes ? Nan mais vraiment…

-Très bien. Nous allons commencer par la réalisation d'un Verisaterum. L'élève qui aura réussi a se rapprocher de le plus de la couleur finale...Aura le droit a mes félicitations.  
Un rire moqueur s'échappa des lèvres Griffondors tandis que les Serpentards nous dévisagèrent froidement.  
-Commencez.

A ce moment deux élèves de Serpentard déboulèrent dans la classe et d'un signe de tête du professeur Rogue allèrent s'assoir a leur place. Outrée je regardai Harry qui haussa les épaules, habitués.  
En rogne, j'ouvris mon livre à la page correspondante et commençai ma potion. Qui était assez simple…  
10 minutes avant la fin, Rogue se promena parmi les chaudrons. Quand il parvint devant le chaudron d'Hermione, il ne parvint à cacher un petit sourire appréciateur. Il passa devant Weasley sans même regarder le chaudron, jeta un rapide coup d'œil a celle d'Harry et eut une moue de dégout. Les deux Griffondors cachèrent un sourire. Finalement il s'arrêta devant moi avec un hoquet de surprise. Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai ? C'est tellement mauvais que tu hoquètes ? Agacée, je retins une remarque pas très sympa et attendit.  
-Peters, je dois avouer que vous m'avez surprise.  
C'était donc ca. Je pris un sourire moqueur et dit:  
- Quoi ? Vous pensiez que vu que je n'ai pas fait mes années précédente dans votre classe je serais nulle en Potion ? Ne vous flattez pas trop, Professeur.

Ses yeux me regardèrent froidement et c'est tout aussi méchamment qu'il lança:  
-Et la ou vous étiez, on ne vous a pas appris à parler?  
-A parler? Si, bien sur. Depuis mes 3 ans même !  
Son visage se déforma de fureur:  
-S'en est trop! Mlle Peters taisez-vous immédiatement. 1 heure de retenue tout les soirs pendant 2 semaines!  
- Une retenue ? Parce que je sais parler ?

-SORTEZ !

-Avec joie !

Sur ce, je me levai et avec un sourire innocent je sortis de la salle. 1 minute après les autres me rejoignirent. Harry et Ron me regardait ébahis, tandis que Hermione me lançais un regard qui disait "Quand même Eileen, c'est un prof!" mais son petit sourire affirmait qu'elle était assez contente.  
- Waw Eileen...Je n'aurai jamais attendu CA de ta part.  
Je lui fis un petit sourie tout innocent et sage et dit:  
-Mais, vous aviez dit qu'on allait s'amuser...  
Et nous éclatâmes de rires.  
Le fait que la nouvelle élève, Eileen Peters, s'était moquer du professeur de potions, fit le tour de l'école et je fus bientôt acclamer par les Griffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffle pour mon audace tandis que les Serpentards me lançaient des regards noirs profonds. C'était hilarant. J'avoue qu'à chaque fois qu'on en croisait un, on éclatait de rire tellement c'était ridicule! Je crois bien qu'en une seule journée j'ai ris pour un an. Et ce n'est que le premier jour!  
Cependant mon humeur s'assombrit immédiatement quand je vis une Griffondor de première année me délivrer deux mots signée Rogue et Mc Gonagall. La ou il y a le bonheur, il y a forcement le malheur n'est-ce pas?  
J'ouvris le mot de Rogue et vit qu'une seule phrase y était inscrite:  
"Venez dans mon bureau, demain, a 6h00."  
Je soupirai. J'allai surement récurer les pots d'ingrédients à la main...Le mot du Professeur Mc Gonagall était tout aussi court mais présageait autant de malheur:  
"Venez dans mon bureau. Immédiatement."  
J'allai passer un mauvais quart d'heure...  
Je demandai à Harry de m'y conduire et, c'est 5 minutes plus tard, que je me retrouvai devant son bureau.  
Tout d'abord elle ne dit rien. Elle ne faisait que me dévisager. Puis elle lâcha:  
-Franchement Peters, je sais que le professeur Rogue n'est pas le plus agréable mais...  
- Mais quoi ? (Zut ! Ne jamais interrompre un prof…)

-Vous etes une élève et votre parente ne vous permet pas d'être insolente !

-Ma parente ! Alors vous croyez que parce que mon père est…

-Je n'ai pas dit ca ! M'interrompt-elle agacée. Montrez juste plus de respect pour vos professeurs.

-Du respect ? Pour un prof qui …qui…

-Qui ?

-Qui était étonné que j'aie réussi ! Quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je viens d'ailleurs que je suis nulle !

-Et ce n'est pas parce que vous venez d'ailleurs que vous pouvez être irrespectueuse et flattez votre ancien établissement.  
Je me tus. Sur ce point elle avait raison.  
-Tres bien. Vous pouvez dispenser, mais veillez a ce que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise plus.  
-Bien professeur. Mais vous savez tout autant que moi qui était ma mère.  
Sur ces mots je me détournais et sortit. Puis me dirigeai vers la grande salle pour le diner.  
Au cours du repas, je levai encore une fois les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer et l'envie de courir vers lui me submergea. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Cela devait rester secret. Mais au fond de moi-même je me promis d'aller le voir aussi vite que possible. Harry interrompit mes pensées:  
-Eileen?  
-Oui?  
-La sélection aura lieu après-demain soir à 4h00 d'accord?  
J'hochai la tête et dit simplement:  
-J'y serai.  
Il sourit et se retourna vers Ginny pour l'embrasser amoureusement.  
Cette scène me dit sourire. Elle rappelait tellement de souvenir...Qu'il valait mieux laisser au passé.

En sortant je tombai sur Malefoy et sa clique.  
-Alors Peters, t'as humilie Rogue?

Y m'énerve avec Rogue la…  
-Je lui est dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'auto-flatter, je l'ai pas humilie. Nuance.  
-C'est la même chose.  
-Pour les crétins peut-être. Mais pour les gens qui ont un minimum d'intelligence ca peut dire autre chose.  
Il sourit froidement et dit:  
-Dommage que tu sois une Griffondor tellement ...tellement bizarre. T'aurais pu être la prochaine. Oui, j'avoue. T'es belle.  
J'eu une moue de dégout et me détournai. Moi belle? Il rigolait.  
Les cheveux bruns, longs, dégradés et les yeux mauves (héritage de ma mère, c'est ce qui avait charmé mon père m'a-t-il dit). J'avais une belle silhouette mais des yeux trop gros et des lèvres trop petites. Je n'étais PAS belle.  
Lui par contre...un corps de rêve, des cheveux qui incite a les caresser, et des lèvres qui incite a poser les siennes... Ouh la, Eileen serait tu en train de fantasmer sur Drago Malefoy? Calme toi ma vieille ! C'est qu'un pauvre con! N'empêche faut avouer qu'il est...Je me donnais une gifle mentale titanesque et je me dirigeai vers la salle commune.  
Je m'installai auprès de Ginny, Hermione et Luna et nous nous surprimes a parler des couples et garçon de l'année...  
Vers 9h30, nous finîmes par aller nous coucher. Dans mon lit, je pensai à Malefoy...Il était vraiment beau...Mais son air supérieur… C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis.


	3. Retenue Avec Rogue

Je crois que je posterais au rythme d'un chapitre tout les deux jours. Pour ceux qui sont déjà écrit. Ensuite, on verra. xD

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des review, bonnes ou mauvaises, mais constructives quand même. Enfin, un petit « C'est super » ca ne fait pas de mal non plus ! x)

Sur ce,

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain c'est de mauvaise humeur que je me réveillai et c'est ce que me fit agréablement remarquer Ronald.

-Eh bah Eileen, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? T'es vraiment d'une humeur de chien...

Je lui lançais un regard noir et continuai à manger. Hermione me tapota le dos et me déclara:

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Ron a toujours été d'une délicatesse hors du commun!

J'éclatai de rire ainsi que Ginny. Et au grand mécontentement de Ron, Harry ne put retenir un sourire. Cela redoubla et ses grognement et nos rires.

C'est d'une humeur déjà plus gaie que je me dirigeai vers mon cour de métamorphose. Une fois encore je finis première et avec un résultat qui plut au prof. Hermione se renfrogna quelque peu. Je pense qu'elle à du mal à accepter que je puisse la dépasser question niveau. Mais quand on vient de... Mince, faut pas que je dise.  
Manques de chance, nous croisâmes Malefoy dans les couloirs.

-Poussez-vous. Et Granger fait attention à ne pas me toucher. Je ne voudrais pas être sali.

Enervée, je lançais :

-Mais depuis quand une fouine c'est propre ?

- Tais-toi, traitre a ton sang !

-Traite a mon sang ? Parce qu'une de mes meilleures amies est une née-moldue ? Toi, comment devons-nous te nommer ? Tu ne sais pas te défendre sans ces deux lards que tu nommes « amis » !

Rouge, il nous poussa et partit furieusement.

Je me tournai vers Hermione. Peut-être en avais-je fait trop ? Non. Il le méritait. Elle croisa mon regard et d'un coup nous éclatâmes de rire. Absorber que j'étais entrain d'essayer de calmer ce fou rire je ne remarquai pas tout d'abord une première année me tendant un parchemin. A moitie calmer je le pris et me mit à lire:

" Cher Mlle Peters,  
Votre ancien directeur serais ravi de constater que vous flattez tellement votre ancien établissement. Cependant, vous n'avez pas à être irrespectueuse envers les professeurs. J'espère que vous irez vous excuser au près du Professeur Rogue. –M'excuser ? Il rêve…-  
Je tenais également a vous avertir que tous les préfets-en-chef ont un homologue. Masculin et de maison autre que la sienne de préférence. Cependant vu que vous êtes nouvelle, le professeur Mc Gonagall et moi même, avons préférer vous mettre en compagnie d'un homologue féminin. Ce sera donc Hermione Granger qui vous aidera. -Je souris intérieurement- Sachez toute fois, que cette décision peut être enlevée à tout moment si jamais vous devez vous rapprochez d'un élève de Serpentard et de la, peut-être rapprochées les deux maisons. – Hum…je m'en doutais…-  
J'espère que votre adaptation a Poudlard c'est bien passer, et sachez que si vous avez un problème vous pourrez vous rendre auprès du Professeur Mc Gonagall.  
Je souhaiterai également vous voir dans mon bureau, la semaine prochaine. Envoyez-moi un hibou pour décider de la date.

Chaleureusement,

Professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard."

Génial! Hermione est mon homologue! Et j'allai voir Dumbledore…

La journée se déroula sans incident et c'est la mine assombrit que je me dirigeai vers les cachots.  
Lorsque j'arrivai, il était assis à son bureau entrain de corriger des devoirs. Quand il me vit, il se leva et me mena jusqu'au bureau de Rusard. Il dit:

"Etant donnée qu'un élève a déjà nettoyé le cachot hier, vous vous occuperez de ranger les dossiers de Rusard. D'abord par année puis dans chaque année par ordre alphabétique. Faites cela en silence. Je ne veux rien entendre."

Génial, la soirée risque d'être passionnante!

Au fur et à mesure des années que je triai je finis par tomber sur les bêtises de James Potter et Sirius Black. Les deux meilleurs amis et l'un père d'Harry, l'autre son parrain. Malheureusement mort tout les deux.  
Leurs bêtises sont tout simplement passionnante!

Un jour, James Potter en suivant Lily Evans se retrouva dans les toilettes des filles. Malheureusement pour lui Rusard passait par la et l'aperçu. Le pauvre fut tiré par les oreilles et mené devant Mc Gonagall. Sa punition fut de nettoyer les toilettes. J'éclatai de rire devant une bêtise si ...bête! Et une punition se raccordant assez bien a la connerie...

Rogue lança froidement:

-Taisez-vous!

-'Scusez.

-Soyez polie Mlle Peters.

-Veuillez excusez mon rire Monsieur. Dis-je parfaitement hypocrite.

Il ne répondit rien. Je continuai donc à trier, rigolant souvent intérieurement quand je tombai sur des bêtises de ces deux garçons. Il y'en a vraiment qui révélait de l'exploit. Ce serai à mettre dans le guisness record ce truc: près de 30 retenues et punitions en 1 an...Et encore je n'ai pas fini...

Une heure plus tard, Rogue me dit que je pouvais rentrer. Malheureusement demain il fallait que je revienne pour finir.  
Il était 10h30 quand je me roulai dans mon lit. Et je ne pus que penser à mon "rendez-vous" avec Dumbledore... J'ai tellement envie de le voir! Et oui, c'est lui que je n'ai pas vu depuis onze ans. Lui que je regarde assis a la table des professeurs. Et j'allai enfin, enfin le voir.


	4. Trop Demandee

Me voici de retour, avec un nouveau chapitre. Pour info, cette fiction est écrite jusqu'au chapitre 13 donc, vous avez une certaine marge jusqu'à un délai de publication beaucoup plus long. xD

Je tiens à remercier Lam3zia And3rson pour son ajout aux favoris.

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, mais ca fait rudement plaisir. :D

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain matin, en descendant vers la Grande Salle, je tombai sur Justin Towson, un Serdaigle hyper canon mais qui, malheureusement pour lui, ne m'intéressait pas. Voila trois jours qu'il ne cesse de me draguer espérant me faire tomber dans le piège ont toutes les autres filles de Poudlard ont succombé. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que j'ai horreur de la drague et que si j'aime quelqu'un c'est pour sa vraie personnalité et pas pour sa beauté.

Alors voila, Towson m'attendait en bas des escaliers un sourire immense sur le visage. Il cachait ses mains derrière son dos. Encore des fleurs...soupirais-je intérieurement. Ginny me disait que j'étais "complètement timbrée, folle, catastrophique et désespérante" de refuser ses cadeaux et son « amour » J'acceptai tout ses qualificatifs d'un haussement d'épaule ce qui finissait toujours par l'énerver considérablement et hier soir encore elle me dit: "Tu ne te rends pas compte de ta chance Eileen! Ca fait des années que les filles le draguent et c'est à TOI qu'il tire les fleurs..." Je me contentai d'hocher la tête l'air de dire "Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je m'en fous" D'ailleurs ce qu'elle dit est assez faux. Towson a mit toutes les filles dans son lit, sauf Hermione. Et il a une aussi bonne réputation de coureur de jupon que Malefoy. Mais malgré tout mes efforts, je n'arrivai pas à l'éviter. On dirait presque qu'il a un radar a fille ce mec...

Résigné, je continuai de descendre les marches de l'escalier. Arriver en bas je ne lui adressai pas un regard et continuai tranquillement mon chemin jusqu'a l'immense porte en bois. Si je pensai arriver dans la grande salle sans lui parler et bien...ce ne fut pas le cas. Il me rattrapa et me pris le bras.

-Bonjour!

Je grognai quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis d'un coup brusque dégageai mon bras.

-Je déteste être forcée. Lançais-je froidement en lui lançant un regard noir. Ce pauvre crétin ne fit que sourire.

-Compris.

Je poussai un soupir exaspéré et repris mon chemin. Il me rattrapa de nouveau et se mit à marcher à ma hauteur. Il semblait confus en disant, sur le pas de la porte:

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi...

Je me retournai et le fixa. Mon visage s'était refermé et mes lèvres réunies en très fin trait. Signe que je m'énervai. Il comprit et s'arrêta. Néanmoins je vis qu'il attendait une réponse.

-Je ne suis pas comme toutes ses filles. Ta beauté ton charme et tout ca ne m'intéresse pas. Compris?

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer j'entrais dans la grande salle et me dirigeai vers mes amis. Ils me sourirent quand je m'assis entre Ginny et Ron.

Cette dernière demanda:

-Pourquoi t'es en retard?

Je levai un sourcil. Demandant plus d'explication.

-D'habitude tu arrives a 7h55. Il est 7h56. Dit-elle, son petit sourire mal dissimuler qui signifiait qu'elle se retenait de rire commençant à se former sur son visage. J'éclatai de rire bientôt suivis par Ginny qui n'en pouvait plus et Ron qui avait entendu sa sœur se moquer.

Je sentis une main frôlée mon dos. Je me retournai immédiatement et vit Seamus Finneagan. M'empêchant de grimacer je lui souris et demanda ce qu'il y'avait. Comme si je ne le savais pas.

-Eileen. Je t'aime. -silence- S'il te plait, accepte de sortir avec moi.

Un peu troublée je regardai ailleurs. Je savais que c'était ce qu'il allait me dire mais je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'il le dise directement. Seamus attendait patiemment. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre…Voyant que j'étais a court d'idée pour lui dire « non » -j'ai déjà eu cinq demande en une semaine…- Ginny se tourna vers Seamus et lui dit :

-Désolé Seamus, elle te répondra après ok? La, faut que je lui demande un truc…

Seamus rougit et dit

-Ouai, bien sur ! Désolé de vous avoir interrompu…

Et il partit.

Soulagée, je souris à Ginny et je demandai, ironique :

-Alors, t'as quoi à me dire ?

-Y'a Dumbledore qui veut te voir.

- Ah ! T'avais vraiment un truc à me dire !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai TOUJOURS un truc à te dire !

Je souris puis demanda :

-Quand est-ce qu'il veut me voir ?

-Maintenant.

-Ah…euh…bon j'y vais hein.

-Decontrax. Cool ! Zen ! Dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je fis un sourire peu assuré et me dirigeai vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Dans le couloir juste avant son bureau, je vis Towson adossée au mur. Et merde. Je traversai le couloir, espérant passer devant lui sans qu'il m'arrête mais… Il attrapa mon bras et d'un mouvement me plaqua contre le mur.

- Salut ma belle. Tu vois, je n'aime pas qu'on me résiste. Alors je vais avoir ce que je veux.

Il se pencha vers moi. Son odeur m'enivrait. Sa main me caressait le dos. C'était dégueulasse. Il s'appuya plus sur moi. J'essayai de me débattre mais ses heures passer à se muscler ne servait pas à rien. Il était beaucoup plus fort. J'entendis des bruits de pas…Espoir ?...qui s'atténuèrent et finirent par disparaître…. Malheur !... Il me souleva le menton et doucement approcha ses lèvres…

-Towson ! Scanda une voix.

Il se décolla d'un coup et faussement désolé il dit :

-Excusez-nous madame.

-Excusez-NOUS ? Espèce de dégénéré ! Connard !

Toussotement. Mince…y'a Mc Go…j'avais oubliée…

-Scusez' Mme.

-Towson disparaissez.

-Euh Madame… -Elle me regarda et d'un mouvement de tête fit signe que je pouvais. Je me tournai vers Towson et lançais- J'enlève 20 points a Serdaigle pour abus envers un élève et mensonge envers un professeur. Ne recommencez-plus.

Il fit une grimace et partit.

-Que faites vous la ? demande Mc Gonagall.

-Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a convoqué dans son bureau.

-Très bien. Suivez-moi.

Elle me mena devant la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe :

«Mentos a l'orange»

La gargouille s'ouvrit lentement laissant place a un escalier. Je le montais doucement et arrivée devant la porte du bureau, je frappai trois petits coups et attendit.

Comment je suis censée réagir après tant d'année de séparation ! Courir dans ses bras ? Restée plantée au milieu de la pièce ? Peut-être veut-il simplement…

« Entrez »

La voix clair et mystérieuse de mon père interrompit mes pensées. Lentement, j'ouvris la porte qui mettrait fin à 6 années de séparations.


	5. Retrouvailles et Remarques

Chapitre 5

Rassemblant tout mon courage- je ne suis pas a Griffondor pour rien- je tournais la poignée et ouvris la porte.

J'entrais dans le bureau doucement. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau et me regardait joyeusement. Mon regard quitta ses yeux d'un bleu si malicieux et gênée, j'attendais, immobile. Mon regard fureta dans le bureau. Spectaculaire. Le bureau trônait au milieu de la salle et derrière était accroché le portrait de l'ancien directeur. D'ailleurs les portraits de tous ceux qui avaient résidé dans cette salle étaient accrochés. Dans des étagères en bois se trouvait des objets les objets les plus bizarres, inattendus et spectaculaires. Une pensine était déposée sur une table basse, divers petits flacons à ses côtés.

Puis, finalement, j'osais regarder mon père de nouveau. Ses yeux brillaient un peu plus que d'habitude. Un sourire paternel était venu s'installer sur son visage. Dans son regard on pouvait voir de l'affection, de l'amour et une joie immense.

S'en fut trop.

Je laissais mes larmes s'échapper et me précipitais vers lui. Avant que Dumbledore puisse esquisser un mouvement, j'étais dans ses bras, pleurant dans sa barbe. Doucement il m'entoura de ses bras et me berça. Quelques minutes passèrent. Mes larmes s'affaissèrent. Je relevais la tête, les yeux rouges, un grand sourire ornant mon visage. Il m'embrassa sur le front et dit :

-Comme tu m'as manqué, ma grande fille…Je ne regretterai jamais assez cet idée de transfert pour relation amicale entre… laissons tomber. Tu es la maintenant. Allez, raconte moi tout ! »

Alors je lui racontais. Je lui racontais ma rentrée à Beauxbâtons à mes 11 ans. Je racontais quelques fragments des trois années passées là-bas. Mes amies. Mon éducation. Puis je racontais mes trois années à Dumstrang. La noirceur des cours, des élèves. Avec, pourtant, un qui a su me charmer. Joueur dans l'équipe bulgare de Quidditch. Joueur de renommé international. Un homme que toutes s'arracheraient. Victor Krum. Un homme magnifique avec qui ma relation a durée les trois années où j'étais à Dumstrang. Environ. Deux mois avant la fin de l'année, je le retrouvais entrain de bécoter une…une… une poufiasse…Tout simplement.

Au début, il ne m'a pas vu. Mais il m'a entendu le traiter de « salop » avant que je tourne les talons et parte en courant et sanglotant. Peut-être m'a-t-il couru après, je n'en sais rien. Et je ne saurais jamais. Mais une chose est sur, il n'est pas prêt de me revoir. C'est ce que j'ai pensé au moment même et ce que je pensais encore il y a une semaine mais…ils viennent. Alors tout est fichu.

Quelques larmes avaient coulées alors que je lui racontais ces épisodes. Ecœurée et énervée contre moi-même, j'essuyai d'une main rageuse ces foutues larmes en lançant un juron peu diplomatique. Dumbledore sourit et dit :

-Tu me rappelles ta mère dans ces moments la. Elle était émotive et sensible mais était rusée et maligne. Même un peu trop…

Je riais.

-J'ai hérité de tes pouvoirs et ta sagesse mais j'ai également eu le caractère de ma mère…

Songeuse, je rajoutais :

-D'ailleurs pourquoi ne suis-pas a Serpentard comme elle ? Ou alors a Serdaigle comme toi ?

-Tu te rappelles, le Choipaux a longuement hésiter avant de choisir. Il m'a dit après la raison de son hésitation. Tu as la ruse et le caractère d'une Serpentard, la sagesse et l'intelligence d'une Serdaigle, et le courage qui fait honneur aux Griffondor. Donc il hésitait entre ces trois maisons. Mais finalement le courage l'a remporté et tu es à Griffondor.

Voyant que j'allai répliquer il dit :

-Ne dis pas que c'est bizarre vu qu'aucun de tes parents n'étaient a Griffondor. Tu connais surement Sirius Black. –J'hochai la tête- Toute sa famille était a Serpentard. Il a été le seul Black à se retrouver à Griffondor. Alors ?

J'hochai la tête de nouveau, pensive. Mon regard tomba sur la fenêtre, et par delà, le terrain de Quidditch. Je me levai d'un bond, m'exclamant :

-Les sélections !

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire au revoir avant de me rappeler ma retenue avec Rogue. Je regardais mon père, suppliante. Il souffla mais ses yeux montraient qu'il était amusé.

-D'accord. Mais n'exagère pas sur les faveurs.

Je souriais malicieusement :

-Tu as 6 ans à rattraper…

-Oh Merlin, cette enfant ne va pas arrêter.

Nous riions ensemble puis il ajouta :

-J'ai failli oublier. Tu vas changer d'homologue.

-Quoi ! Pourquoi !

-Tu t'es bien adaptée a l'école alors il est grand temps d'essayer de rapprocher Serpentard et Griffondor.

Je regardais mon père, lasse.

-Malfoy ?

-Oui, alors ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

-Très bien.

-Mais c'est VOUS qui le prévenez.

Mon père sourit :

-Bien sur.

Je m'approchai, lui fit un dernier câlin, il m'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front puis écartant les cheveux devant mes yeux il dit :

-Je suis fier de toi. Viens quand tu veux. Et si tu as des ennuis…

Je lui souris, reconnaissante.

-Merci.

-Oh ! Et…tu veux que je m'occupe de Justin Towson ?

-Non ! C'est bon.

-D'accord.

Enfin, je me dégageais et après un dernier sourire, sortis et courus à en perdre haleine vers les vestiaires. Essoufflée, je me changeai à toutes vitesses. 5 minutes plus tard, j'arrivais sur le terrain. Harry m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

XXX

Alors, ce n'est pas trop chou comme retrouvailles ? J'en ai trop fait ? Pas assez ? xD

Reviewez ! :D

Julia Erwelin


	6. Selections de Quidditch

NA : Un énorme merci à Hecate600 pour sa review, à Eléa-chan pour son ajout aux favoris et a Pomeline pour sa review ET son ajout aux favoris. ^^

J'espère que ca chapitre vous plaira tout autant.

Et, je sais que j'étais censée poster un chapitre tout les deux jours, mais, je n'y arrive malheureusement pas. Je vous posterais donc deux ou trois chapitres tout les weekends, jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne les chapitres en cours d'écriture. ^^

Et puis, j'en suis déjà au 13 chapitre, et c'est la soirée d'Halloween, alors, la fiction devrait être plutôt longue. Enfin, on verra. Sinon, je sais que l'histoire peut sembler longue à démarrer, mais j'espère que la suite vous passionnera plus.

N'hésitez pas à reviewez.

Chapitre 6

Harry m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Ginny, belle et flamboyant comme toujours, était a ses cotés. Je courus les rejoindre.

-Désolé. J'étais…

-Avec Dumbledore. T'inquiètes, on sait. Finit Harry.

Il me montra les gradins. Je me tournai et vit Hermione qui nous regardait, souriante. D'autres Griffondors-certains que je connaissais et d'autre non- étaient la également. Je lui fis « coucou » puis me retournais vers le capitaine.

-Alors. Que dois-je faire ?

-D'abord montre moi comment tu te débrouilles sur un balai.

-Bien chef.

Je leur souris puis pris un balai et montais dessus. Je tapais du pied doucement et il s'éleva dans les airs. Je remontais le manche et montais à une hauteur raisonnable. Le vent faisait voler mes cheveux, me caressait le visage. Une immense sensation de bien être m'envahit. J'avais toujours aimé voler. Quand je m'élevais dans les airs, c'est comme si toutes les pensées qui harassaient mon esprit disparaissaient. Comme si le vent les emportait et laissait un vide. Un vide apaisant. Donc, à chaque fois que je montai sur un balai, je me sentais satisfaite et paisible. En plus, j'étais assez douée. Peut-être pas pour frapper de toutes mes forces dans un cognard ou bloquer les souaffles mais j'étais rapide et agile. Ce qui me permettait de faire du Quidditch, et donc, de pouvoir voler. Je fermais les yeux et respirais profondément l'air pur. Finalement, je fis le tour du terrain, démontrant mes capacités tout en gagnant de la vitesse à chaque instant. Soudainement, Ginny débarqua de je ne sais-ou et je dus l'esquiver rapidement pour ne pas la percuter de plein fouet. Je fis demi-tour et vins me poster près d'elle.

- Joli. Commenta-t-elle.

-C'était ca, ou devenir de la purée de citrouille.

Elle ria et rajouta :

-Joli quand même.

Je souriais.

-Que dois-je faire d'autre ?

-On redescend. Tu postules pour…

-Poursuiveuse.

Elle sourit.

-J'espère que tu seras prise. On serait ensemble.

J'hochai la tête. Quand Harry nous vit descendre, papotant, il ne put retenir un soupir amusé.

-Vous êtes incroyable. Même à une cinquantaine de mètre de hauteur vous trouvez le moyen d'avoir une conversation ! Enfin bon…Les poursuiveurs à gauche, les batteurs à droite et les gardiens…Ron, t'es pris. Viens ici.

Je regardais les élèves qui restaient- une trentaine avait été éliminé lors du vol. Je rejoignis le groupe des poursuiveurs. Il ne restait plus que quatre élèves. Ginny, un dénommé Ulrich Sorsk et un autre, Alexander Nordman, tout les deux en sixième année, et moi. Harry fit d'abord passer les batteurs et cela prit plus d'une heure pour la sélection. Finalement il choisit un cinquième année et un sixième année qui étaient tout deux assez costaud et lançaient des cognards a une force spectaculaires. Et visaient assez bien. Mieux valait ne pas être dans l'équipe adverse. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut notre tour.

-Très bien. Ulrich et Alexander contre Ginny et Eileen. Montrez-moi ce que vous valez !

On s'éleva dans les airs et cette sensation de bien-être habituelle se fit paraitre. Je respirais profondément et fis un clin d'œil a Ginny. Harry lança le souaffle et mon amie rousse l'attrapa. Elle fit un sprint vers les cercles et feinta vers la gauche-je me situais à droite- et Ulrich et Alexander la suivirent. Elle me lança le souaffle que j'attrapai agilement et m'élançant vers les buts, je le jetais dans le cercle de droite. Ron failli le bloquer. Failli. La balle traversa le cercle. Ginny me sourit tandis que nos « adversaires » râlaient. Ulrich rattrapa le souaffle et le lança à Alexander. Ils foncèrent vers les cercles, Alexander relança la balle à Ulrich, mais je l'interceptais et l'envoyais à Ginny qui marqua.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous menions 4 à 3. Un instant, Ulrich failli tomber de son balai sans aucune raison apparente. Je vis Harry froncer les sourcils. Mais le jeune sixième année se rattrapa et fonça intercepter ma passe à Ginny qui… la rattrapa tout de même. Je souris et me dirigeai vers les buts. Ma coéquipière me lança la balle. Pour tromper les autres poursuiveurs je tournai a gauche et a quelques mètres du but, lançai a droite. Les deux poursuiveurs, qui s'apprêtaient à intercepter a gauche, ne purent que regarder abasourdis la balle rentrer dans le cercle et ainsi marquer la fin du match. Je me dirigeais vers Ginny et lui adressais un immense sourire. Nos techniques étaient parfaites. On formait une bonne équipe. Elle répondit à mon sourire et nous allâmes serrer la main à nos adversaires. Politesse.

On redescendit près d'Harry, attendant le verdict.

-Hum…vous êtes tous très bon. Ginny et Eileen, sans hésiter vous êtes prises. Vous avez un très bon jeu de passe et de diversions. Vous visez également bien. -Mon amie me tapa dans le dos, alors que je lui souriais, contente- Alexander, tu feintes très bien et tes passes sont adroites. Et Ulrich, tu vise bien mais plusieurs de tes passes n'atteignent pas leurs objectifs et du coup, perturbe. Désolé. Cette année, ce sera Alexander. Peut-être l'année prochaine, Eileen ne sera plus la !

-Et toi aussi ! M'exclamais-je.

-Hum…c'est vrai. Je corrige. Peut-être l'année prochaine, il y'aura plus de place de libre et tu te sauras surement améliorer !

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil alors qu'Ulrich regardait Alexander, dépité. Je lui tapai dans le dos et ajoutai : « Bon jeu. L'année prochaine tu seras surement pris. » Puis je serrai la main a Alexander et m'exclamai : « Contente que tu es été choisi ! » Il m'adressa un sourire ravi puis, accompagné d'Ulrich, qui était tout de même son ami, il quitta le terrain. Hermione nous rejoignit. Elle me serra dans ses bras et dit : « Contente pour toi ! Tu es vraiment douée » Je rougis et bafouillait un petit merci. Puis Ron lança :

-C'est fou ce que ca creuse le sport. On va diner ?

Tout le monde rigola et c'est de bonne humeur qu'on se dirigea vers la Grande Salle-faisant un petit arrêt aux vestiaires pour se changer. Alors que nous autres le regardions finir de manger une cinquième assiette- il faudra vraiment que je m'habitue !- hilares, je vis du coin de l'œil Dumbledore me regarder en souriant, content.

C'est sur cette image, que plus tard, je m'endormis.


	7. Quelle Journee

Chapitre 7:

Quelle Journée

Le weekend passa tranquillement: grasse matinée, promenade au bord du lac, matchs de Quidditch pour délirer, et… les devoirs qui viennent gâcher ce magnifique petit tableau de week-end paisible. Mais bon…si on veut vivre mieux vaut étudier. Non ? Malheureusement, tout week-end à une fin. Et cette fin arriva bien trop vite à mon gout.

Le lundi matin, je me réveillais l'esprit embrumé et rejoignit les autres dans la grande salle. Le célèbre trio m'accueillit normalement mais Ginny parut distante… Elle ne me répondait pas et ne rigolait pas. Elle m'ignorait carrément. Cela finit par m'agacer. Ce fut donc un peu irritée que je demande, ironiquement : « Est-ce que je pourrai savoir si tu me fais la gueule ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais on voyait bien qu'elle avait du mal a ce retenir. Un petit sourire victorieux s'afficha sur mon visage, et j'attendis cinq minutes avant que l'explosion arrive enfin.

-POURQUOI ? Pourquoi TOUT le monde le sait et MOI je ne sais pas ! On est amie pourtant !

Je la regardai les yeux grands ouverts. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

-Savoir quoi ?

-Que tu sors avec Towson évidemment ! s'exclama mon amie rousse, énervée.

Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de m'énerver.

-QUOI !

D'un coup Ginny se calma et me regarda peu rassurée par ce brusque changement de comportement.

-Je…tu…tu ne sors pas avec… Justin Towson ? C'est qu'il dit a tout le monde et …euh…enfin…

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle me vit me lever et crier, furieuse « TOWSON ! ». Son nom résonna dans toute la salle qui s'était miraculeusement tut. L'idiot que j'avais appelé débarqua devant moi, posé et décontracté.

-Tu peux m'appeler Justin ma douce. On est ensemble, ma chérie. Dit-il, son sourire charmeur que je haïssais scotcher à la figure Il n'y eut pas que son nom qui résonna dans la Grande Salle. La baffe que je lui assenai résonna tout aussi majestueusement. Des éclats de rires et des « Ouche, ca a du faire mal… » fusèrent de tout les côtés après la baffe.

Rouge, de honte et de colère, il me regarda massant sa joue endolorie. Ses yeux, subitement noir, me fusillaient.

D'une voix froide et dégouté il siffla :

-De quel droit me baffes-tu ?

Ses acolytes l'avait rejoins et formaient un demi-cercle derrière lui. Ginny, Harry et Ron se postèrent derrière moi, méfiant. Hermione me regardait souriante. Elle savait que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Le pouvoir de Dumbledore associé à ce que j'avais appris a Beauxbâtons et Dumstrang forment un bel ensemble. Les amis de Towson sortirent leur baguette mais avec un geste de la main, il l'en empêcha. Hum, pas si bête le mec. On est quand même dans la grande salle avec les profs. Certains élèves s'étaient rapprochés et d'autres levés sur les tables. Que croyaient-ils ? Que nous allions nous battre ? Sérieusement.

Moqueuse je lançais :

-Tu m'attaques, je te colle. Y'a pas plus simple.

Il perdit son air menaçant. Ah, bien. Il n'est pas stupide à ce point.

-Vous semblez l'avoir compris. Je ne suis pas avec lui. Alors déguerpissez ! Y 'a rien à voir !

Tout le monde dégagea, bien que certain semblait déçu qu'il n'y ait rien eu. Mes trois amis se rassirent et avec un sourire recommencèrent a manger. Towson s'approcha de moi et souffla.

-Tu vas le regretter.

Je lui fis un sourire de poufiasse innocente puis me rassit et continuais de boire mon thé. Cependant mon répit fut de courte durée. La voix arrogante et supérieur de Malefoy retentit. Il ne semblait pas content. Je me retournais. Bien évidemment, il me fixait. Et son regard n'avait rien de particulièrement sympathique. Voyant qu'il ne s'apprêtait pas à parler je demandai :

-Et bien quoi Malefoy ? Je t'ai tellement marqué que tu ne peux plus détacher ton regard de moi ? Tu veux une photo ? Parce que ca risque d'être dur pendant les cours. Nous n'avons que DFCM ensemble…

Mes amis éclatèrent de rire ainsi que d'autres élèves de la Grande Salle. Cette tirade sembla le faire revenir sur terre.

-C'est quoi ce bordel !

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous a croire que je sais tout. Soufflais-je. Tu peux pas être plus précis ?

Il s'était approché de notre table et brandissait une lettre.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ! Répéta-t-il.

Je pris la feuille et lut a haute voix :

«Mr. Malefoy,

Dès aujourd'hui vous changerez d'homologue pour pouvoir essayer d'établir une relation entre Griffondor et Serpentard. Donc, Mlle Peters sera votre homologue féminin. Vos nouveaux appartements sont à l'étage 4, le mot de passe est… » Et bien…je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de très compliqué à comprendre.

-J'ai très bien compris ! Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est signé Mc Gonagall ici. Pas Eileen Peters. Donc, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, c'est à Mc Gonagall qui faut demander. Pas à moi.

-Je refuse !

-D'aller lui demander ? Demandais-je, mimant la surprise.

-D'être ton homologue ! Râla-t-il.

-J'en ai pas plus envi que toi. Mais l'avis du directeur est formel. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai cours. Dis-je, sèchement.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte sans plus attendre. Ginny me rejoignit lorsque je franchis le seuil.

-Excuse-moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'être énervée et vexée pour rien.

-Pas grave. Mais soi sure que tu es la première personne avec Hermione a qui je parlerai. N'en doute pas.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil puis quittai la salle.

Dehors, je me reposais contre le mur froid du couloir et soupirai. Ginny, Towson, Malefoy. Rien que ca. Pas pour dire, mais Ginny est presque aussi agaçante que Malefoy quand elle le veut. Juste avant que tous les élèves quittent la Grande Salle je courus chercher mon sac et rejoignit la salle d'arithmancie pour attendre Hermione qui ne tarda pas. Avant d'entrer elle souffla :

-Dommage qu'on soit plus ensemble.

-Oh, oui. Je sens que ca va être chiant.

-Insupportable.

-Et sans aucune amélioration…

-Possible.

On soupira.

-Et en plus c'est Malefoy.

-Je suis contente de t'avoir léguée ma place. Chuchota-t-elle.

-Merci bien. Répondis-je avec un sourire ironique.

La cloche sonna. On entra en cours.

XXXX

J'espere que ce chapitre vous auras plu. Je poste deux chapitres a la suite, et un autre en bonus. ;D

Bisous a tous!


	8. Préparatifs

Chapitre 8, Préparatifs

Le mois de Septembre s'écoula rapidement. Les températures baissaient et le froid commençait déjà à s'installer. Cette fin de mois a été très paisible. Ne croisant Malefoy que le matin et le soir, lui faisant ses rondes les trois premiers étages et moi le 5, 6 et 7, on ne se croisait guère. Et lorsqu'on se croisait on ne faisait que s'insulter, se critiquer et se lancer des répliques cinglantes.

Et finalement, entre les entrainements, les études et les rondes il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps libre. Mais lorsque j'en avais, je le passais avec mes amis ou de temps en temps avec mon père et respirais.

Le mois d'Octobre avait débuté depuis 2 semaines lorsque Dumbledore me convoqua dans son bureau. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit je ne fus qu'a demi surprise d'y voir Malefoy. Dumbledore me salua et m'invita à prendre place. Sans un regard pour Malefoy je le fis et attendis que le directeur prenne la parole.

-Comme vous les savez, nous organisons un bal pour Halloween. Et comme toujours, c'est au préfet-en-chef de l'organiser. Vous devrez travailler ensemble pour trouver le thème, la décoration, les animations… Faites en sortes de nous prévenir quelques jours avant le bal pour pouvoir réserver des choses si besoin. Des objections ?

Comme aucun de nous deux n'en disait, il continua :

-Parfait. Oh, et bien sur, vous ouvrirez le bal. –Mon homologue eu une moue, mi-contrarié, mi-amusé – C'est aussi a vous de décider les heures de couvre-feu, etc. Soyez raisonnable.

Malfoy eut un petit sourire supérieur. Je le regardais, lasse. Wouhou, nous allions décider de l'heure à laquelle il faudra faire dodo. Magnifique ! J'en ai toujours rêvé ! Franchement… Voyant que mon père ne rajoutait rien, je me levais et demandais si je pouvais disposer. Il hocha la tête. Sans plus attendre je sortis du bureau, suivit de Malefoy. Dehors je me retournais et lançais acerbement :

-Ca ne m'enchante pas, ca ne t'enchantes pas. Mais il faut quand même qu'on arrive à bosser ensemble. Sans s'insulter.

-Très bien. Donc, le moyen le plus simple c'est de faire comme je veux.

Putain, mais il a rien compris ou quoi !

-Ah, oui ! Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-J'en ai envi.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu en as envi qu'on doit le faire crétin !

-N'étions nous pas censés ne pas nous insulter ?

-N'étions nous pas censés travailler ensemble !

On s'affronta du regard, comme des gamins. Finalement il lâcha prise. Je souriais intérieurement. Je gagnai toujours à ce jeu la.

-Ok. Très bien.

-Parfait. Tu t'occupes de la déco morbide et des horaires. Moi, des animations et du « règlement ». Après on partage nos idées et on conclut on truc. D'accord ?

-C'est ce que tu appelles travailler en…

-Avec toi, oui. Coupais-je, agacée.

Il leva un sourcil puis haussa les épaules. Il sembla songeur un instant puis demanda :

-La déco…ce que je veux ?

-Qui fasse Halloween.

-Le thème t'as une idée ?

J'eus un sourire.

-Je pensai a un bal costume…

Voyant qu'il me regardait surpris, je lui expliquai mon idée, tout en marchant.

Une semaine après, au diner, Dumbledore annonça :

« Le bal d'halloween aura lieu dans 1 semaine. Seuls les élèves de 4 ème à 7 ème années pourront participer au bal. Les autres élèves n'auront le droit qu'au diner spécial Halloween.

-Il nous regarda, souriant. Quelques exclamations protestant contre la limite des classes fusèrent d'un peu partout et Dumbledore dut hausser la voix pour continuer.-

Le bal sera un bal costumé. Le thème est « Frayeur et Horreur » Les costumes devront être effrayant. Des prix seront décernés lors de la soirée. De plus amples informations seront données le soir même du bal.

Une liste sera accrochée dans chaque salle commune pendant trois jours. Nous vous demandons de noter votre costume. Sans votre nom. Juste pour pouvoir estimer le nombre de même costume et pouvoir arrêter un costume a un moment pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de répétition. Vos préfets les ramasseront et les feront passer aux préfets-en-chef.

Samedi une sortie a Pré-au-lard sera organisée pour l'achat des costumes. Maintenant, bonne nuit »

Tout le monde se leva en même temps et tous parlaient du bal costumé. Je souriais bêtement en repensant au programme. Nuit d'horreur assurée.

Parce que je l'ai promis à certaine, un chapitre de plus que ce qui était prévu à la suite !


	9. Souillure

Chapitre 9 : De justesse…

Info :

C'est mon premier chapitre ou j'ai écris en double/face. Avec deux perso. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Hum…ici. Il y'a une scène qui PEUT choquer ou gêner.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture.

POV Eileen

La semaine passa sans encombre, Malefoy ne me parlant pas – il avait sans doute trop parlé lors de l'organisation du bal…- et je ne le voyais pas. Donc, tout allait bien. Il y'avait juste Ginny qui, depuis l'annonce, me harcelait pour savoir sur quoi portait les concours. A la fin, ça devenait énervant. Mais bon…

Quelques jours avant le bal, je terminais ma ronde habituelle au quatrième étage et m'apprêtais à retourner dans la salle commune lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit. Towson et deux de ses amis en sortirent. Un grand sourire pervers s'affichait sur leur lèvre. Dégoutée je lançais :

-Dehors à cette heure là, Towson ?

- Tais-toi, poufiasse. Tu m'as humilié. Je vais te faire souffrir.

Un rire moqueur s'échappa de mes lèvres.

-Me faire souffrir ? Mon pauvre Towson tu vas bien ? T'es sur que t'as pas de fièvre ?

Avec un regard mauvais, il siffla :

-N'en rajoutes pas.

-N'en rajoutes pas ! Bon sang, t'es complètement dingue. Murmurais-je, les yeux écarquillés.

-Dingue ? Tu le penses réellement ? Son sourire diabolique revint. Bous verrons cela dans quelques heures. Maintenant poupée, tu vas revenir avec moi et on va jouer à un jeu d'accord ? affirma-t-il du ton que je prenais pour parler aux premières années paumées.

Mon regard se durcit et je pinçais mes lèvres. Puis avec un effort de volonté surhumain pour ne pas lui aplatir le nez, je lui dis clairement que je n'étais pas un bébé et que son sous-entendu était abject. J'ajoutais, un sourire poli aux lèvres, que je ne préférais rien faire ce soir et que, s'il était gentil, il me laisserait finir ma ronde avant que je ne lui abime ses parties intimes. Il ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes devant ma tirade, puis, au bout d'un moment, se reprit. Il lança, sarcastique :

- Oh, excuse-moi, je te dérange. Mais pour l'instant je cause, alors tu vas rester bien sage et tu ne vas pas bouger parce que je n'ai pas fini.

Je perdis le sourire poli que j'avais gardé et le fixait, menaçante.

-Serais-tu entrain de me donner des ordres, Towson ?

Il avança d'un pas. Je reculais. Ses deux amis se mirent de chaque côté de moi. Derrière, le mur. J'étais coincée. Et en beauté. Je sortis ma baguette.

-Allons ma puce, t'en a pas besoin !

Il s'approcha, encore et encore. J'étais plaquée contre le mur, paralysée. Il se colla à moi, puis écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes et l'instant d'après j'étais endormie.

Xxx

POV Drago

-Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ! Ça fait une demi-heure que je l'attends. » Râlais-je.

Et oui, ces foutues obligations de préfet-en-chef m'obligent à l'attendre pour aller si besoin faire un rapport au directeur. Et depuis le début de l'année, c'est la première fois qu'elle est en retard. J'arrive souvent après elle. Ne voulant pas avoir d'ennui, je me dirigeai agace vers ses étages de rondes…2eme, rien du tout. 3eme, personne non plus. 4eme, toujours personne. Merlin, où est… ! Une baguette ! Je m'approchais et la pris. Il me semble que c'est la sienne. Et merde.

Bon réfléchissons.

Elle ne peut pas être en dessous. J'ai fais ma ronde aux cachots, rez-de-chaussée, et premier… Dehors ? Vu le temps, j'en doute. Et puis, même, il n'ya aucune cachette dehors… Dans le château alors. Le sixième étage ? On l'avait fait ensemble. Le septieme etage ? Il n'y a rien a part la salle commune des rouges et ors et…La salle sur demande ! Pourvu que rien ne lui soit arrivé…Pas que je m'inquiète mais ça pourrait retomber sur moi. Sans plus attendre, je sprintais jusqu'au 7eme étage.

Tiens, Potter et Weasmoche. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font la ? Bon tant pis, ils vont m'aider.

-Potter !

Il se retourna. Une grimace aux lèvres.

-Tu fous quoi en dehors des dortoirs ?

-Je…

-Aucune excuse valable ? Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas. Et toi Weasmoche ? Que suis-je bête ! Tu es l'ombre de Potter, c'est normal que tu sois la. –Je le vis rougir de fureur et s'apprêter à me foncer dessus, mais Potter le retint.- Bon, je passe pour cette fois.

Je vis Weasley ouvrir de grands yeux tandis que Potter me regardait méfiant. J'ajoutais vite avant qu'ils ne se méprennent sur mes paroles.

-Vous allez m'aider. Peters a disparu. J'ai retrouvé sa baguette au 4eme étage. Je pense qu'elle est dans la salle sur demande…

Ils semblaient méfiant et peu enclin a me suivre.

-Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège pour nous faire prendre ?

Je soupirais. Faudra les convaincre et vite. Sinon ça risque de mal tourner. A contrecœur, je dis :

-Elle m'a rien fait de particulier pour que je fasse ça. Et comment veux-tu que j'ai sa baguette ?

-Bon, d'accord. Mais qui ?

-Pour l'instant on s'en fout. Faut juste la retrouver. Vous vous occuperez de la personne après.

-Pourquoi souhaites-tu autant lui venir en aide ?

Je soupirais fort. Ils étaient vraiment stupides.

-Parce que sinon je risque d'avoir des ennuis. Et ça ne va pas enchanter mon père. Et si ça ne l'enchante pas, je vais bien le sentir. Allez, on se bouge !

Sans attendre je courais vers le couloir qui menait à la salle sur demande et m'arrêtais devant un mur vierge. Les copains de Peters me suivaient de pas très loin. Je passai trois fois devant le mur en pensant à …elle ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Néanmoins, la porte apparut et je la franchis avec L'Elu et le rouquin. Ce que je vis m'éberlua.

Peters était sur un lit, les mains accrochées à la tête du lit. En culotte et soutien-gorge, son regard désespéré, suppliant de l'aide, et son corps tremblant resteront à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. Mais, ne pus-je m'empêcher de réaliser, malgré la peur immense qui s'émanait d'elle, elle restait sublime. Le corps bien formé, un visage si attirant, qu'il soit apeuré, colérique, rusé, malin… Je me donnais une baffe mentalement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tomber sous le charme de…Son cri me fis réagir. Je lançais un stupéfix qui atteignit Towson en pleine tête. J'aurais du me douter que c'était lui…leur accrochage l'autre matin…Potter et Weasley s'occupèrent de ces deux amis puis se précipitèrent vers Peters. Ils défirent ses liens. Tremblante, elle s'assit sur le bord le lit et ne dit rien. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage. Potter l'entoura d'un drap puis la blottit contre lui et la berça doucement. Je les regardais, immobile, silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, alors que ses larmes étaient taries, Potter demanda :

-Eileen…il…il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

-Non, non…non. Mais c'était si…si horrible. Comment les femmes peuvent-elles se faire violer ! C'est…abominable ! C'est …c'est se…se faire souiller ! Bégaya-t-elle.

Violer ? Sans m'en rendre compte je me raidis.

-Violer ? Il t'a violé ! S'exclama Weasley.

-Non. Non, mais si vous étiez arrivés plus tard…

Elle frissonna. Ses yeux devinrent brumeux et des larmes rebelles se mirent à couler sur ses joues encore pales de frayeur. Son changement d'état m'inquiéta malgré moi….juste pour les problèmes. Soudain, une voix monocorde, lente, mystérieuse s'éleva. Elle provenait de Peters. Sans rien comprendre, je la regardais. Blanche, elle raconta de cette mystérieuse voix :

-Il a commencé par…

Et voila, fin du chapitre 9.

Seulement si ca vous intéresses :

J'espère que ca vous a plus, bien que ce soit un peu court, mais c'est parce que la suite est postée juste après…

En tout cas, voici un petit extrait, pour patienter durant les dix prochaines minutes. lol

Petit aperçu :

-Que peux-tu faire de pire que de souiller une femme ?

-Plein de choses…

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Comme quoi ?

Je savais quoi. Il y'avait plein de choses possibles. Mais je ne voulais que gagner du temps. Peut-être que quelqu'un finirait par ce rendre compte que je n'étais pas la et viendrait me chercher… Enfin, au moins je reculais le moment de ma souillure.

XXX

Et, surtout, n'oubliez pas de reviewez ! C'est extrêmement motivateur pour l'auteur. Et puis, je me rends compte qu'on en est déjà au chapitre 9, au dixième bientôt, et que donc, va falloir que je me replonge plus sérieusement dans le 14. Je bloque franchement a ce chapitre la. Peut-être parce que je n'aime pas les évènements…

M'enfin, j'y retourne de ce pas!

Julia Erwelin,

Au plaisir :)


	10. FlashBlack

Chapitre 10, Flash-back : Souillure

ATTENTION :

Le chapitre peut choquer. Ame sensible ou jeune s'abstenir. Excusez-moi…^^ '

Info :

Chapitre 10 ! J'ai toujours apprécié dépassé ce stade dans une fiction. Me demander pas pourquoi. En tout cas, comme tous les chapitres n* 10, j'ai eu du mal à le sortir. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture…

Chapitre 10

POV Eileen

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais sur un lit, des cordes attachant mes pieds et mes mains. Towson s'approcha, la flamme perverse dans ses yeux s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure. Mon cœur commença à s'accélérer. Bordel, ça allait mal. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui, sans baguette et les mains et pieds attachés. Merde, merde, merde. Towson s'assit à mes côtés et doucement repoussa les cheveux sur mon visage.

-Tu es si belle. Dommage que je le fasse pour te punir…oh ton visage montre que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi te punir.

Mince, s'il voyait ce que je pensais sur mon visage j'étais encore plus mal que je ne le pensais. D'habitude, je fais en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas lire mes expressions. Seuls ceux qui me connaissent bien le peuvent. Et si lui y arrive, je suis déjà très…

Il interrompit mes pensées en m'embrassant brutalement. Les yeux écarquillés, j'essayais de me dégager mais ce n'était pas très facile. Au bout d'un moment il rompit le baiser. Ses lèvres affichaient une moue méprisante.

-Ecoute-moi quand je te parle.

C'était pour ca ? Moi qui pensais qu'il…

-Tu m'écoutes ! cria-t-il.

Abasourdie, je le regardais.

-C'est pas parce que tu vas …t'amuser avec moi que je dois t'écouter.

Un sourire démoniaque s'afficha sur son visage.

-Te violer ? Oh, pas seulement.

Je le fixais dégoutée avant de lâcher

-Que peux-tu faire de pire que de souiller une femme ?

-Plein de choses !

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Comme quoi ?

Je savais quoi. Il y'avait plein de choses possibles. Mais je ne voulais que gagner du temps. Peut-être que quelqu'un finirait par se rendre compte que je n'étais pas là et viendrait me chercher…enfin au moins, je reculais le moment de ma souillure. Ça a déjà failli arriver. Mais Victor a débarqué et m'a sauvée. L'autre mec…eh bien… je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui. Non ! Il n'est pas mort ! Juste à l'autre bout du monde…

Vous devez me prendre pour une folle de penser inutilement comme ça, a cet instant. Mais c'est un véritable remède contre la peur : ça occupe les pensées. C'est trois fois mieux que d'imaginer ce que Towson pourrait m'affliger.

-Comme quoi, tu demandes…et bien, des photos de toi, dévêtu dans la gazette. Tout le monde serait au courant.

-Que tu m'as souillé ? J'éclatais de rire. Un rire qui s'étrangla lorsqu'il ajouta :

-Que tu es une prostituée.

-Quoi ! Une… Tu…Salaud! Tu me persécutes et tu veux… Ne trouvant plus de mots je lui crachais à la figure.

Il s'essuya et avec un sourire dit.

-Je t'avais dis. Je peux tout faire. Imagine les gros titres : « Eileen Peters, élève surdouée de Poudlard, se révèle être une fille de joie » Magnifique non ? Je trouve ça génial.

-Magnifique ? Génial ? Tu…tu…

-Assez parlé. Jouons.

Sans attendre, il se pencha au dessus de moi et m'embrassa. Je me débattis autant que je pus mais rien n'y fit. Il enleva son haut et rapidement, le mien. Il embrassa mon cou, ma nuque, mon ventre, évitant les seins. C'était dégueulasse. Mon rythme cardiaque s'affola, le dégout et la peur d'être souiller se fit plus intense, plus pressant. Les larmes commençaient à monter, mais je les refoulais. Ses lèvres vinrent titiller mes seins. Malgré moi je frémis. Towson afficha un air victorieux.

-Tu vois, tu aimes ça ma petite chérie.

Répugnée, j'essayais de me dégager de son emprise, la seule chose qui m'était possible. Puis il descendit et m'enleva ma jupe. Ses mains caressèrent mes jambes, puis mes entre-jambes, sensuellement. C'était horrible. Les larmes jaillirent alors qu'il revenait pour m'embrasser. Mon corps se mit à trembler. Brutalement, je lui mordis les lèvres. Le gout de sang se répandit sur mes lèvres. Il s'éloigna, furieux, et me gifla.

-Salope ! Ne refais jamais ca !

-Pourquoi ! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me protéger ! Hurlais-je, la voix enrouée par les larmes.

Il me gifla de nouveau.

-Ne réponds pas ! Tu n'es pas en mesure de répondre !

-Je fais ce que je veux !

Il me remit une gifle, du sang coula de ma bouche. A ce moment la, la porte s'ouvrit et lorsque je criais a l'aide, une lumière fusa. Towson se retrouva propulser de l'autre côté.

*Fin du Flash-back*

Toujours dans les bras d'Harry, j'observais mes amis, dans le silence obtenu après avoir fini mon récit. Ron était blanc. Ses poings fermés tremblaient d'une rage mal contenue. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à dire quelque chose. Harry fixait Towson, hargneux. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans mon récit j'avais senti ses bras se refermé plus fortement autour de moi. Maintenant il semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Tandis que Malefoy…et bien Malefoy me fixait. Ce qui était assez gênant vu je n'avais qu'un drap autour de moi…Mais il me fixait…différemment que d'habitude. Toute supériorité et arrogance avait disparu et laissait place à…de…de l'inquiétude. Oui, de l'inquiétude se lisait dans le regard du Prince des Serpentards envers une Griffondor. Il du s'apercevoir que je le regardais, étonnée, car il se détourna et se dirigea vers Towson et ses amis.

-Une entrevue avec le directeur, ça vous dit ? Lança-t-il, d'un ton si froid qu'il semblait impossible à refaire, mais la suite démontrera le contraire… (Eh oui, Malefoy il est fort pour les tons froids)

Il incanta un Wingardium Leviosa et Towson et ses deux acolytes se retrouvèrent dans les airs. Malefoy se retourna vers nous.

-Venez.

Son regard avait retrouvé son habituelle arrogance. Toute trace d'inquiétude était invisible. Mais j'étais persuadée de ne pas avoir rêvée. Je l'ai vu assez longtemps pour être persuadée de ce fait.

En titubant, je me levais pour le rejoindre. Mes deux amis coururent vers moi. Ron m'offrit son épaule pour me soutenir. Reconnaissante, je lui adressai un sourire.

Sans plus attendre, Malefoy quitta la salle sur demande et prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. J'ai peur de la tête de mon père quand il va nous voir débarquer.

Fin du chapitre 10.

Seulement pour ceux que ca intéresses :

Et oui, comment réagis un père, qui plus est directeur de son école, quand il apprend que sa fille était sur le point de se faire souiller ?

Bah, faut lire le chapitre 11. XP

Je tiens à m'excusez de nouveau pour ce chapitre imprévue…ce n'était pas du lemon mais quand même. Excusez-moi…^^'

Sinon j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé et que vous attendez impatiemment la suite qui sera bien évidemment génialissime. (Très modeste, je sais xD)

Petit aperçu :

Puis je vis que c'était Malefoy. Son visage était fermé, et il serrait les mâchoires. Ses yeux étaient inexpressifs mais je crus pouvoir déceler pendant un infime instant un soupçon de peine. Mon cœur se contracta. Même si c'était Malefoy. Il m'avait quand même sauvé la vie. Et je n'avais pas voulu…pas penser…

Bon et bien,

N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit « Review » juste là, au centre, hein !

Biyoux,

Julia Erwelin,


	11. Le Bonheur est aussi bien que le Malheur

Chapitre 11 : Le bonheur est tout aussi bien que le malheur.

Info :

Celui-là, je pense que c'est mon préféré. Je me suis vraiment appliquée pour l'écrire, surtout la fin. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'vais être sympa aujourd'hui. Pas d'tartines. )

Bonne lecture !

Malefoy allait dire le mot de passe mais j'intervins, me plaçant devant lui, hésitante.

-Tu es sur que… Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de…

Le regard glacial qu'il m'adressa coupa court mon blablatage que je savais inutile. Je me décalai et murmurai « Réglisse ». La gargouille laissa place à un escalier aboutissant à la porte du bureau. Avec un regard mauvais pour Malfoy, qui resta indifférent, je montai les escaliers et toquai a la porte.

-Vous pouvez entrer.

Me voyant rester immobile devant la porte, Malfoy soupira et l'ouvrit. Il entra le premier et fit voler Towson et ses amis a l'intérieur de la pièce. Harry et Ron débarquèrent à leur suite et, au passage, me firent entrer.

Je vous laisse imaginer la tête de mon père quand il me vit entrer, seulement couverte d'un drap et –d'après ce que m'avait dit Harry après- livide. J'essayai de lui sourire mais ça a surement dut ressembler a une terrible grimace. Finalement je me laissai tomber sur un fauteuil et, laissant l'honneur a Malefoy de tout expliquer, fermai les yeux, espérant réussir à oublier cette fichue soirée. Chose impossible, évidemment. Mais bon…

Xxx

-Bonsoir professeur, dis-je, alors que Peters se dirigeait vers un fauteuil et …fermait les yeux ! Elle n'allait quand même pas me laisser tout faire ? En voyant un petit sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres – le premier de la soirée- je me retins de lui gueuler dessus. Et bah si, Madame a décidé que j'allai devoir me débrouiller toute seule.  
-Bonsoir….Que me vaut cette visite imprévue ?

-Rapport, professeur.

-Rapport ? Très bien. Prenez place.

Trois sièges apparurent du néant devant le bureau. Je m'assis sur l'un d'entre eux, vite rejoint par Potter et Weasmoche, et je commençai mon explication, au début hésitant, puis, au fur et à mesure, d'une voix plus assurée.

Xxx

J'ouvris les yeux à la fin de son récit. Je n'avais pas réussi à oublier bien sur. C'était même pire. Je tremblais de tout mon corps lorsque j'y pensais. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon directeur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état la, et d'après la tête des trois garçons, eux également. Mais je vous assure, ça avait de quoi faire peur. Imaginer votre très calme et très sage directeur écumer de rage, les yeux d'un noir intense, les lèvres formant une ligne fine, et chose qui aurait du être amusant si on ne se trouvait pas dans une telle situation, la pointe de sa barbe crépitait de petites étincelles bleues. Je frissonnai. Avant que quiconque puisse se douter d'un tel comportement pour une simple élève, je me levai en m'exclamant « Monsieur. » Aucune réaction. Je le répétai une seconde fois. Il sembla se reprendre. En tout cas, sa barbe ne crépitait plus. Cependant sa voix était grave et sèche lorsqu'il ordonna :

-Je vous parlerai après Mlle Peters. Messieurs, accompagnez-la à l'infirmerie. Je vais m'occuper de messieurs Towson, Blaths et Wechsler. Puis il se tourna vers un tableau et lança : Allez me chercher le Professeur Flitwick. »

Sous l'œil vigilant d'Harry, je sortis du bureau, suivis de Ron et Malefoy. Plus loin dans le couloir, mon ami le rouquin suggéra :

-Je crois qu'il faudrait chercher Hermione et Ginny. Elles nous en voudraient énormément si…Enfin, elles n'accepteraient pas d'être mises a l'écart de… Enfin, vous voyez…

J'hochai la tête doucement, tandis qu'Harry répondit :

-Très bien, vas-y. J'emmène Eileen à l'infirmerie avec Malefoy. » Ce dernier eut une grimace tandis que Ron semblait affichait une mine désespérée. Harry dut remarquer car il lança un « bonne chance » qui les fit éclater de rire. J'essayai de les imiter mais le rire resta coincé dans ma gorge et des images se succédèrent dans ma tête qui firent revenir les larmes. Je les retenais à grands peines mais quelques une glissèrent quand même sur ma joue. Harry s'approcha et délicatement les essuya. « N'y pense plus. Calme toi, n'y pense plus… ». J'hochai la tête de nouveau et Harry fit un signe discret à Ron pour lui dire d'y aller.

Je respirai profondément et clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour faire partir les larmes. Une main froide se posa sur mon bras et je sursautai, me décalant brusquement. Puis je vis que c'était Malefoy. Son visage était fermé, et il serrait les mâchoires. Ses yeux étaient inexpressifs mais je crus pouvoir déceler pendant un infime instant un soupçon de peine. Mon cœur se contracta. Même si c'était Malefoy. Il m'avait quand même sauvé la vie. Et je n'avais pas voulu…pas penser… Je voulus m'excuser, dire que c'était à cause de Towson mais aucun son ne sortait. Il fit un geste de la main signifiant de laisser et dit froidement « Allons-y. » Puis il se retourna et partit sans un regard en arrière vers l'infirmerie.

J'entendis Harry rouspéter puis il esquissa le geste de me prendre par le bras pour finalement se raviser et me fit le signe de me suivre. Avec un pincement au cœur je le suivis. Plus personne ne pourra me toucher sans que je fasse un bond de trois mètres ? Mes meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron, ne pourront plus me faire leurs gros câlins et tous ces gestes familiers et chaleureux sans que je m'écarte ? Pourtant Harry m'avait touché juste avant…D'accord j'étais un peu offline dans ces moments la mais… Et s'était-il raviser parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir ma réaction de peur d'être vexé ? Mais, je le connais mieux que Malefoy quand même ! J'ai plus confiance en lui ! Je devrais pouvoir le toucher ! Des larmes de frustrations se pointèrent, mais je clignais des yeux justes avant qu'elles ne dévalent mes joues. Finalement, je mis ces pensées de côtés et remarquais que nous étions arrivés devant l'infirmerie et qu'ils attendaient que je reprenne mes esprits pour rentrer. Je leurs adressai un semblant de sourire d'excuse auquel Harry répondit par un regard disant que ce n'était rien.

Je soufflais un bon coup et ouvris la porte de l'infirmerie. Je n'ai jamais aimé cet endroit, rempli de médicament et potions dont la plupart sont obligatoirement dégueulasses. Franchement, qui est l'abruti qui a décidé ca ? Ca ne pourrait pas être au réglisse ou au jus de citrouille ? Ca existe pour les enfants, alors pourquoi pas pour les grands ?

Le bruit d'une verrerie cassée me fit arrêter mon blablatage, et je vis Mme Pomfresh, la main a la bouche, l'air horrifiée, répétant « Merlin, je cauchemarde ! ». Stupéfiée par une telle réaction, je mis un petit moment à comprendre que j'étais justement la cause de cette frayeur. D'ailleurs qui d'autres ? Et ce fut un peu vexée que je ronchonnai :

« Je suis si terrible que ca ?

Je vis Malefoy esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire :

-A un point que tu ne peux imaginer… Attends juste de voir la réaction de Granger et Weasley fille. Commença-t-il. J'avoue que moi-même j'ai été…comment dire… horrifié ? Oui, c'est cela. Horrifié. Tu es épouvantable ! » Se moqua Malefoy, amusé.

Encore plus vexée, je ne trouvais qu'à réagir comme une gamine et lui tirait la langue, me détournant en croisant les bras, et l'ignorais. Cependant, je ne pu résister a la tentation de voir son expression – on m'avait dit qu'il détestait être ignoré- et jetais un coup d'œil vite fait. Ce que je vis ne fit que m'énerver et m'agacer considérablement. Monsieur réprimait un rire ! Que dis-je ! Un fou rire! Oui, Monsieur réprimait un fou rire ! Je lui jetais un regard glacial puis me mit à l'ignorer superbement. Et ce fut a ce moment-la que je me rendis compte de ce que je faisais. Je jouais, boudais et, je dois l'avouer, délirais comme une gamine avec l'ennemi juré des Griffondors. Mais c'était plutôt sympathique. Cela aussi, je dois l'avouer.

Finalement, je suivis Mme Pomfresh qui s'était reprise et avait déjà préparé une série de potions tandis qu'Harry expliquait pourquoi je débarquais, blanches, les yeux rouges et gonflés, les poignets rouge également – a cause des cordes ce que je n'avais même pas remarqué- et vêtue d'un drap. A la fin du récit, elle me regardait compatissante.

« Ma pauvre enfant, quelle horreur … tu n'arriveras pas à dormir convenablement après tout cela, mais de sommeil tu as bien besoin… Rajouta-t-elle, songeuse. Oh ! Suis-je bête ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain. Elle se dirigea précipitamment vers une armoire et s'affaira en marmonnant : Merlin où l'ais-je mise… ? » J'échangeai un regard amusé avec Harry. On aurait dit Hermione se pliant en quatre pour retrouver un livre de je ne sais quelle matière dans son sac doté d'un sortilège d'élargissement. Enfin, elle revint, tenant presque triomphalement une fiole qui contenait un liquide bleuté. « Grâce à cette potion tu pourras dormir sans faire de rêve. » Voyant que je m'apprêtais à dévisser le flacon pour la boire, elle s'écria : « Attends enfin ! Tu as une centaine d'autres potions à prendre d'abord ! Tu n'as pas pris ton aspirine et d'autres potions qui te rendront moins…moins…

-Epouvantable ? Lâcha Malefoy, réprimant toujours avec grand peine son fichu fou rire.

-Oh, non ! Peut-être pas a ce point la ! Mais…moins…moins vulnérable. Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. »

J'esquissai une grimace et lançai un regard meurtrier à Malefoy. N'allait-il jamais arrêter de se moquer ? Soupirais-je intérieurement…

Alors que j'avalais ma troisième potion avec grand courage, essayant de ne pas la renverser sur la tête d'Harry qui se retenait avec grand mal de se moquer et sur la tête de Malefoy qui lui, ne faisait aucun effort et riait prétentieusement sous l'œil réprobateur de Mme Pomfresh et mon regard glacial qui ne faisais que redoubler son rire, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent a la volée sur une Hermione en rage et une Ginny… en furie ? Rejointes par Ron, l'air épouvanté. Lorsqu'elles me virent, elles accoururent en criant : « Eileen ! Bon sang, tu nous a … » Elles interrompirent leurs braillements lorsqu'elles me virent réellement, en entier. Elles s'étaient arrêtées à quelques pas du lit et Ginny tremblait de fureur :

« TOWSON, ESPÈCE DE PROGÉNITURE DE MERDE ! ABRUTI ! CONNARD ! SALAUD ! ESPÈCE DE BOUSE DE DRAGON ! SALE MORVE DE ROGUE ! DÉCHETS DU MONDE TERRESTRE ! FAUX SERDAIGLE ! SERPENTARD CACHÉ ! Elle débita ainsi un flot d'injure, connues et inconnues, sorcières ou moldues, jusqu'à ce que, a bout de souffle, elle s'interrompit pour respirer. Harry profita de cet instant de répit pour riposter, moqueur, « Ca y'est t'a fini ? ». Ginny eut un sourire penaud et soufflait un petit oui avant de se précipiter a mon chevet.

-Oh, Eileen, tu es si blanche ! Tu devrais dormir ! Ca te ferait du bien.

Hermione qui pour l'instant s'était tut, s'approcha et caressa mes cheveux, apaisante. Peut-être qu'elle m'apaisait, mais en elle une rage immense se déchainait. Je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux.

-Elle a raison. Tu devrais dormir. Tu auras amplement le temps de nous raconter après.

Puis elle me prit la main et s'assit à mes côtés, imitée par Ginny. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'une présence féminine pouvait être si reposante, agréable dans des moments pareils. Mes deux meilleures amies étaient vraiment très douées pour soulager. A peine m'avaient-elles touchée… voila, c'était ca. Elles pouvaient me toucher sans que je m'écarte et je les touchais sans avoir peur de les vexer. C'était un poids qui se relâchait et me faisait me sentir mieux. Je jetai un regard vers les garçons. Malefoy avait disparu. Ron racontait a Harry l'épouvante qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait vu la réaction des mes amies. Se sentant fixer, ils tournèrent la tête vers moi et dans mes yeux je fis passer tout ce que je ne pouvais dire avec les gestes et la parole. Une reconnaissance éternelle, une amitié sans borne, un amour fraternel immense, et une pointe de regret aussi. Celui de ne pas pouvoir les toucher avant Merlin seul sait quand. Ils m'adressèrent un sourire éclatant et Harry murmura : « Nous aussi. Infiniment. ». Et Hermione et Ginny avaient tout compris, car elles hochèrent la tête et approuvèrent simplement : « Infiniment. »

Je leur adressai un sourire éclatant, le premier vrai de la soirée, un qui brillait et débordait d'amitié et de bonheur par ces simples trois mots qu'ils avaient dit et qui représentaient tant. Qui représentait le pacte d'une amitié infinie, d'un amour fraternel qui nous accompagnerait au delà de tout, qui nous unissaient éternellement. Tous les cinq. Toujours.

Je pris ma potion, et sous l'euphorie de cette conclusion, je ne sentis pas le gout atrocement horrible que devait surement avoir cette potion, et lorsque je sombrais dans le sommeil, ma dernière pensée fut que je devais ma vie à Malefoy. Etrange, n'est-ce pas, d'avoir une dette et reconnaissance immense envers son ennemi… Qui est peut-être en devenir d'autre chose vu les événements d'aujourd'hui…

Fin du chapitre 11.

Seulement si ca vous intéresses :

J'ai bien du mettre environ 3 heures à l'écrire celui la. Oô C'est beaucoup ? XD Mais, si cela vous plait, ce n'est pas grave ! Comme je l'ai dis c'est mon préféré et j'me suis vachement investit dedans. Alors… voila quoi. xD Le fruit d'un dur labeur sera toujours mon préféré. ^^

Petit aperçu :

De plus, c'est une Griffondor. Drôlement belle et attirante, maligne et intelligente mais une Griffondor quand même. Et dire que l'autre fois, j'avais apprécié la taquiner, l'embêter et rigoler en sa compagnie. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le droit. Le droit de rire, d'avoir des amis, etc.… C'était un rêve.


	12. Brusques Changements

WAW J'ai retrouvé de l'inspiration pour cette fiction !

J'espère que ca vous plairas en tout cas… J'ai eu VRAIMENT du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre. Ca fait 5 mois ? Que j'y travaille. XD

Spéciale Dédicace pour Alice qui mourrait d'envie de lire ce chapitre. (Même si j'exagère un peu. xP)

Et je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais même pas remercié Pomeline et hecate600 pour leur délicieuses reviews !

Chapitre 12 : Brusques Changements

POV Drago Malefoy

Allongé dans mon lit, les yeux fermés, les bras derrière la nuque, torse nu, je pensais. Je réfléchissais à mon attitude et mon comportement de l'autre fois.

J'étais en colère, sincèrement, lorsque je l'ai vu, et encore plus après qu'elle eut narré son récit. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois un truc du genre. Mais elle semblait si…si faible, vulnérable, alors que d'habitude, elle semble si sure d'elle, si fière. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé la voir ainsi…

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle est sortie hier de l'infirmerie. Elle semble aller mieux, même si elle frémit au moindre contact masculin… Au moins, cela m'assure que ce n'est pas seulement mon toucher qu'elle appréhende… Et puis, qu'est-ce que ca peut me faire si je ne peux pas la toucher ? Ce n'est pas comme si ca allait changer quelque chose. De plus, c'est une Griffondor. Drôlement belle et attirante, maligne et intelligente mais une Griffondor quand même. Et dire que l'autre fois, j'avais apprécié la taquiner, l'embêter et rigoler en sa compagnie. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le droit. Le droit de rire, d'avoir des amis, etc.… C'était un rêve. Etre l'ami avec une foutue Griffondor. Et puis quoi encore ? Déjà avoir ris avec elle… N'importe quoi. Agacé, je me levais et m'étirais. J'enfilais ma chemise et sortis de la chambre.

Ei…Peters était allongée sur le canapé. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient délicatement sur son visage, et son corps s'élevait au rythme de sa respiration, calme et divine. Troublé pour je ne sais quelle raison, je m'approchais silencieusement d'elle et portais une main tremblante vers sa joue. J'allais l'effleurer lorsque sa respiration se précipita et qu'elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Je n'eus que le temps de reculer brusquement, et de prendre une mine railleuse. Pourtant, je n'étais pas fier. Mon cœur battait furieusement, et mes mains tremblaient légèrement. Ridicule. Pour me détendre, je m'apprêtais à lancer une réplique moqueuse lorsque je croisais son regard. Les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux, la peur immense qui brillait coupa court mes moqueries. Alarmé, je restais immobile devant elle, incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste. Consoler une fille, moi ? Et puis quoi encore.

Cependant, l'envie se faisait plus pressante. Tout autant que l'envie de partir en courant me menaçait sérieusement et celle de me moquer d'elle encore plus. Consoler, réconforter, décontracter, ce n'était pas mon truc. Cependant, l'agitation fébrile de ses épaules, ses grands yeux mauves qui me contemplaient, apeurés. Comment résister a cela ? Je frissonnais. Rester avec cette Griffondor me rendait fou, trop vulnérable. J'allais quitter la salle et la laisser à son chagrin lorsqu'elle se mit à sangloter. De longs sanglots étouffés. Je m'immobilisais et soufflais. Je suis un sans-cœur, un monstre, un Serpentard, mais… je ne peux pas.

Crispé, je m'approchais d'elle, et m'assis à ses cotés. J'allais prendre sa main, lorsque je me souvins de sa réaction au contact masculin. L'affaiblir plus qu'elle ne l'est n'est pas réellement mon objectif. Soudain, je la sentis se rapprocher et sa tête se déposa lentement sur mon épaule. Son corps était secoué de tremblements sa respiration, hachée, avait du mal à reprendre son court normal. Ses cheveux dégringolaient en cascade le long de ses épaules, magnifiques, quoique emmêlés.

Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement, et un drôle de sentiment m'envahir, assailli que j'étais devant tant de chagrin, et en même temps, de beauté. Puis, l'inconcevabilité de ce que je pensais s'afficha clairement dans mon esprit. Mais en cet instant, à cette minute même, je n'en avais cure. Seul comptait Eileen, et les sentiments nouveaux qui m'envahissaient. Brusquement, je sentis quelque chose éclater dans mon cœur. Une douleur atroce vrilla mes veines, et le noir se fit autour de moi pendant quelques moments. Puis, alors que je retrouvais la vue, un reflexe me vint, pourtant si peu utilisé.

Je passais mon bras autour des épaules d'Eileen et l'attirais contre moi. Légèrement perturbée, elle releva la tête. Je murmurais « chut » et la serrais dans mes bras. Alors, les quelques sanglots qui la secouait devinrent chute du Niagara. Quelque peu surpris par ce relâchement soudain, je ne fis que secouer la tête, et resserrer mon étreinte. Doucement, je lui caressais les cheveux. Je fis ainsi jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se soit apaisée et que ses sanglots se soient atténués. Puis, je relâchais légèrement mon étreinte, m'attendant à une probable rechute.

Lorsque, brusquement, Eileen releva la tête et se dégagea. Pâle, elle me contempla un instant, hagarde, avant de s'écrier « Par Merlin, je suis désolée ! » et de s'enfuir en courant dans sa chambre.

Interloqué, je restais immobile sur le canapé. Je venais de mettre de côtés tout les préjudices, toutes les choses que l'on m'apprend depuis que je suis né, ainsi que tout mon amour-propre pour la réconforter, et elle…s'excusait ?

Lentement, je levais la main devant mon visage. J'avais caressé ses cheveux, sentis son odeur près de moi. Et j'avais aimé cela. C'était un pur délire…

Pourtant, la tentation de ne pas la lâcher, celle de caresser ses cheveux, encore et encore, celle d'être dévorer, toujours, par ses yeux violets s'étaient faites violence. Je mourrais d'envi de frapper a la porte de sa chambre, et de la prendre dans mes bras. De la bercer, de l'embr…

Effaré, je secouais la tête. Je devenais fou. C'était une Griffondor, une rouge et or. Elle exécrait les verts et argents, autant que je devrais l'haïr. Et pourtant je ne peux pas. Je me maudissais, moi et mon esprit impossible, pour cela, mais je ne pouvais le nier.

Elle m'attire plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

POV Eileen

Bon sang, bon sang, bon sang. Suis-je suicidaire, masochiste, folle à lier ? Suis-je tellement insensée que je me permets de me jeter dans les bras de Malefoy ? Et de Malefoy, s'il vous plait. Un vert et argent, un exécrable et sans cœur Serpentard. Qui pourtant m'avais accueilli dans ses bras, qui m'avaient bercée, qui m'avait réconfortée. C'était à en perdre la raison…

Et moi ! Pourquoi donc me suis-je jetée dans ses bras. D'accord, je venais de revivre la scène horrifiant de La Nuit, mais tout de même ! Me faire cajoler par un Serpentard. Alors que je ne supporte même pas le toucher d'Harry et Ron. Cette pensée me donna la nausée.

Pourtant, le contact de sa main sur mes cheveux, et de celle autour de mes épaules, m'avait procuré un indéniable sentiment apaisant. Je m'étais laissé aller et, il n'avait fait que me réconforter. Aucune remarque moqueuse, ou autre. Il avait agi… Magnifiquement.

Décidément, il me surprendra toujours. Si gentil et doux de temps à autre, malin et taquin autrement, ou encore glacial et placide. Et chose incroyable, ses changements de comportement me plaisait, me faisait sourire, me mettait faussement en colère, ou m'irritait légèrement. Pourtant, cela ne devrait pas m'importer… Et son regard, si bleu lorsqu'il riait, et pourtant si gris lorsqu'il s'énervait me galvanisait. Tout autant que ses sublimes Che...

J'enfouis ma tête sous l'oreiller et, me retenant d'hurler, comptait jusqu'à vingt.

Alors, légèrement calmée, je me relevais et contemplais le mur, rouge et or. Et réfléchis.

La couleur de notre maison nous caractérisait, les actes des sorciers ayant été envoyé dans nos maisons nous définissait. De ce fait, un Serpentard était toujours soi-disant vil, et un Griffondor courageux. Est-ce réellement vrai ? Parce que je suis une Griffondor, je ne peux être méchante ? Je ne peux être vile, sournoise et sans-cœur, tout en étant courageuse ? Tous ses mœurs que l'on ressasse sans cesse, aux enfants et aux grands, sont-ils véridiques ? Le comportement de Dra…Malefoy prouve le contraire. Chaque personne possède une bonne et mauvaise partie. Après, ses actes le définisse, et font grandir une des parties. Celle-ci grossit, et envahit tout l'être. Cependant, qui sait, un jour peut-être, l'autre se rebellera et finira par s'imposer. Comme avec Drago ce soir.

XXX

Bon, une légère avancée question relation, mais pour le reste '

En tout cas, le prochain chapitre, c'est Halloween ! ^^


	13. Danger Une habitude maintenant

_**Je souhaite simplement remercier Pomeline, hecate600 et tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. A part peut-être une review ? *Bien essayé, mais tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça* Rooh, si on a même plus le droit de rêver…**_

_**M'enfin très chers, **_

_**Bonne Lecture. **_

_**Danger**_**. Une habitude, maintenant. **

**POV Eileen**

_Halloween._

Fête des esprits, des fantômes et de la peur. Soirée qui devrait incarner la terreur, elle avait été transformée en une fête où les enfants gagnaient des bonbons.

C'est en songeant à l'étrangeté de ce changement que je prenais ma douche. L'ayant finie, je sortis et m'essorai les cheveux. Puis, alors que je m'apprêtai à prendre mon peignoir, je remarquais…Qu'il n'était pas là. J'ai surement du l'oublier dans ma chambre… Du coup, je me retrouvais dans l'obligation de sortir en serviette. Génial.

Malefoy était allongé sur le canapé, les yeux grands ouverts. Lorsque je le vis, je m'arrêtai, et brusquement, la gêne de mon attitude d'hier refit surface. Drago me dévisagea et un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

-Sympa le costume Peters. Plutôt original.

Mon premier reflexe fut de lui tirer la langue. Mon second, de rougir devant l'absurdité et l'immaturité du geste accompli et mon troisième de partir à grand pas vers ma chambre en prenant soin de murmurer « Crétin » assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Derrière ma porte, j'entendis Malefoy éclater de rire et je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé. Puis, je me dirigeai vers la penderie et sortis le magnifique costume que j'avais trouvé sur mon lit plus tôt dans la journée. Ce costume, d'après le contenu du mot anonyme déposé dessus, changeait d'apparence toutes les heures, et changeait également mon maquillage et ma coiffure en fonction du costume. Un cadeau ingénieux, couteux aussi, surement…Magique, tout simplement. Et j'avais ma petite idée sur qui me l'avait envoyé.

Pour le moment, le costume était composé de collant noir, d'une robe mi-longue rouge et d'une petite paire de corne rouge. La robe tombait jusqu'aux genoux mais était échancrée a partir du début de mes cuisses, lui donnant un aspect…_sexy. _De plus, elle était ouverte jusque la fin du dos, mais heureusement, elle était peu décolletée. Sinon, je ne l'aurai jamais mise. C'était presque trop extravagant.

Après l'avoir enfilée, je me tournai vers le miroir. Qu'allai-je faire de mes cheveux ? Les relever ? Ou bien simplement les laisser relâcher ? Finalement, j'optai pour le simple, car de toute manière, ils n'allaient pas arrêter de changer. Je leur lançai tout de même un sort pour qu'ils soient brillants. Ensuite, je m'attelai au maquillage. Pour faire un peu plus _devil like, _je décidai de me faire attirante. Je mis un rouge foncé sur mes lèvres, et fis en sorte de les rendre bien pulpeuse. Puis, je mis un peu de fard à paupière noire, et passai un coup d'eye-liner. Pour finir, je passai le collier au pendentif noir et rouge que je portai depuis toute petite. Au cas où, je pris un léger châle noir.

Enfin prête, je soufflai un coup, et sortis. Légèrement gênée, j'attendai la réaction de Malefoy. Elle ne se fit point attendre.

-Sublime ! murmura-t-il. Il rajouta un rapide « Merci ».

Je rougis violemment au qualificatif et grommelai un « Tu n'es pas mal non plus » puis, haussai la voix :

-Pourquoi merci ?

-Tu portes mon cadeau.

Stupéfaite, je m'immobilisai.

-C'est toi qui… Pourquoi ?

Il hocha la tête. Je devins encore plus rouge. J'étais persuadée que c'était mon père qui… En me voyant rougir, il eut un sourire moqueur :

-C'est pas que t'es pas mignonne quand tu rougis et bégayes, mais c'est qu'on a un bal à ouvrir.

Sa pique me fit refaire surface. Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'approchai de lui. Je déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue et murmurai merci, puis pris son bras et sortis de la salle.

Alors que nous arrivions près de la Grande Salle, je remarquai, époustouflée, l'effort de décoration que Dra…Drago avait fait. (Après le cadeau qu'il m'a fait, j'ai le droit de l'appeler comme ca, non ?)

Tout le château était plongé dans le noir. Seul de faibles chandelles orangées l'illuminaient. A chaque croisement ou détour d'un couloir, nous étions certains de tomber sur n'importe quelles créatures horribles de ce monde. D'ailleurs, Drago éclata franchement de rire lorsqu'il vit une première année déguerpir en courant lorsqu'une momie lui attrapa le bras. Quand à moi, je m'occupai de la rassurer, et lui conseillai d'aller se coucher.

Drago se pencha vers moi et murmura à mon oreille :

-Certains vont faire des cauchemars cette nuit.

-Même dans les dortoirs ? M'exclamai-je, effarée.

Pour toute réponse, il m'adressa un sourire en coin.

Alors, nous arrivâmes devant la Grande Salle. Les voluptueuses portes de bois étaient fermées, cependant, lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes devant, elles s'ouvrirent en grinçant sinistrement. Les yeux grands ouverts, je contemplai l'horrifique décoration de la salle. Puis quelque chose me frappa. La salle était plongée dans un silence morbide. Inquiète, je me tournai vers Drago. Il sourit, et gracieusement, m'invita à danser. Sans rien comprendre, j'acceptai. A peine la musique eut-elle débutée –une valse, rien que ca- que la salle sembla se remettre en mouvement. Un vacarme assourdissant retentit, et des centaines de couples se déployèrent sur la piste. Incrédule, j'haussai un sourcil et regardai Drago, tout en continuant à danser. Il haussa les épaules, et me rapprocha de lui. Je laissai tomber.

Alors que les dernières notes résonnaient dans l'air, je songeai, légèrement gênée, que j'aurais bien apprécié qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais tant danser avec Drago était agréable. Lorsque la musique s'éteignit, Dumbledore se leva du fauteuil d'argent où il présidait.

-Bien le bonsoir à vous, mes chers élèves. J'espère que vous saurez profiter de la manière qu'il convient de cette sublime soirée. De plus, je souhaiterai que vous remerciiez les deux préfets-en-chef, Mr. Malefoy et Mlle. Peters, pour leurs sublimes idées, organisations et décorations. –Des applaudissements retentirent- Sur ce, bonne soirée. Finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le brouhaha s'éleva, alors que la musique retentissait à nouveau. Drago déposa un baiser sur ma joue et murmura :

-Ce fut un plaisir.

Puis s'évapora parmi la foule.

Quand à moi, je me mis à la recherche d'Hermione et les autres. Lorsque je les trouvai, je m'assis avec bonheur à leur table, et commandai un whisky pur feu. Les discussions s'enchainaient bon train, et la soirée se déroula paisiblement, agrémenter par-ci, par-là de courtes danses.

Cependant, vers minuit –la fête ne s'achevait pas avant trois, quatre heures du matin- un jeune Serdaigle vient me voir et me tendit un parchemin roulé. Suspicieuse, je le déroulai lentement.

Viens me rejoindre dès que tu auras ce parchemin sur la terrasse droite, à la limite du possible.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qui avait bien pu m'envoyer ce parchemin ? Drago ? Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle. Il n'était nulle part. Ce pourrait bien être lui…

-Je vais prendre l'air. L'alcool commence à me faire tourner.

Tous hochèrent la tête, et je vis Harry se lever, comme pour m'accompagner. Je lui dis de se rassoir d'un geste discret de la main. Il haussa un sourcil. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant et quittai la salle.

Lentement, gardant ma baguette à la main, je me dirigeai vers la terrasse sur ma droite. Une silhouette sombre se tenait accouder à la balustrade. L'éclat de ses cheveux blonds brillait dans la nuit. Je me sentis légèrement rassurée. Ça pouvait bien être Malefoy.

-Malefoy ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la silhouette. Je rangeai à demi ma baguette, et m'approchai de lui.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Un stupéfix m'envoya voltiger dans les airs. Rapidement, je murmurai le contre-sort. Chose pratique, à Beauxbâtons nous apprenions à utiliser la magie sans baguette. Je me relevai rapidement et sorti ma baguette, prête à contre-attaquer.

-Que me veux-tu ?

Il éclata d'un rire moqueur.

-Ce que je veux ? Ma petite chérie, avant de t'attaquer à quelqu'un, tu devrais vérifier quel genre d'ami il a.

Encore une vengeance ! Bon sang, quand cela allait-il finir !

Il leva sa baguette et murmura :

-Endoloris !

J'haussai les sourcils, éberluée. Il se vengeait au point d'utiliser les sorts impardonnables ? A point de ressentir une haine si terrible qu'il lui suffisait de murmurer ce sort pour…Puis la douleur me traversa, horrible. Je retins un hurlement.

-Il n'y a pas que les Serpents qui savent être méchant. Susurra-t-il.

Et il me relança un Doloris. J'hurlai doucement, me tordant sur le sol. Ça suffit, ça suffit. J'en ai marre de me faire maltraiter pour rien. J'en ai marre de ne pas user de ma puissance. J'en ai marre de subir ces sortilèges. Ça suffit, ça suffit !

-ÇA SUFFIT ! Stupéfix.

Hébété, il voltigea en arrière.

-Comment ?

Je canalisai tout les pouvoirs qui erraient en moi, et les réunis dans ma baguette. Puis je criai le sort dont Harry m'avait parlé :

-SECTUSEMPRA.

Il hurla. Son sang giclait de partout, son corps était comme transpercé par de milliers et milliers de lames. Il hurla encore. Son sang s'étendait sur le sol, sa vie s'échappait de son corps. Horrifiée, je lâchai la baguette que je tendais en avant. Puis je criai, criai, infiniment. Toujours et encore. Tellement fort que les portes de la terrasse s'ouvrirent brusquement et que Malefoy apparut derrière moi.

Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Je ne voulais pas le tuer ! Juste me défendre.

-Je ne voulais pas ! Je suis désolée, désolée ! Je voulais juste me défendre ! Hurlai-je. Malefoy se précipita vers moi, et me pris dans ses bras, me forçant à me détourner de la scène. J'éclatai en sanglot dans ses bras, tout en continuant à crier « Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas ! ». Malefoy me caressa les cheveux.

-Je sais, je sais Eileen. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas mort. Il va s'en sortir. Va chercher Dumbledore ! Hurla-t-il en direction d'un élève qui contemplait immobile le corps. Celui-ci sursauta puis courut en direction de la salle.

Quand à moi, je me dégageai de Drago et sanglotai :

-Je ne suis pas une meurtrière ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je suis désolée !

-Eileen, putain ! ARRETE. Il n'est PAS mort ! Tu n'es pas une meurtrière !

-COMMENT TU SAIS ! IL PERD SON SANG A CAUSE DE MOI ! DUMBLEDORE N'ARRIVE TOUJOURS PAS ! IL VA CREVER MERDE !

Il me prit par les épaules et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-T'es qu'une putain de Griffondor, alors où est passé ton putain de courage Eileen! Je vais me faire putain de massacrer parce que je t'appelle par ton putain de magnifique prénom, alors que toi, tu vas juste aller à cette putain d'infirmerie et boire une de ces foutues potions qui ont un gout atroce, et tu vas te CALMER. Parce qu'il n'est PAS mort. Parce que tu n'es PAS une meurtrière. Tu m'as comprise ?

J'hochai la tête, toujours en sanglotant, trouvant qu'il jurait beaucoup. (NDA : Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Excusez-le) Il se calma et me reprit dans ses bras. Il me murmura des mots rassurants et je finis par me calmer.

Alors, Dumbledore arriva, sa longue cape argentée flottant derrière lui. Il me lança un regard, observa rapidement Drago, dissimula un sourire, puis se pencha sur le corps. Une grimace étira ses lèvres. Puis il prit sa baguette et la passa au-dessus de chaque blessure tout en murmurant des formules magiques. Peu à peu, les plaies béantes semblèrent cicatriser. Le Serdaigle, qui était translucide, sembla reprendre des couleurs. Il bégaya quelques mots, puis perdit conscience. Dumbledore usa d'un sortilège pour le faire léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Puis, le directeur se tourna vers nous.

-Explications ?

J'éclatai de nouveau en sanglots.

- Je...je ne voulais pas ! Il m'a…m'a attaqué. Je me …je me suis simple…simplement défendue. Bégayais-je à travers mes sanglots.

-Pourquoi t'as t'il attaquer ? Que faisais-tu dehors ! s'exclama ahuri Drago.

-Towson. Lâchais-je.

-Encore lui ? Mais…ca n'explique pas ce que tu faisais dehors, et pourquoi tu t'es défendu si violemment ! s'écria une nouvelle fois Drago.

-Un élève m'a apporté un mot. Je ne te voyais pas dans la salle alors…alors je…Je croyais que c'était toi…Oh, je suis complètement stupide ! Me lamentai-je.

-Moi ? Murmura Drago.

-Mlle Peters, cela n'explique pas la raison de l'utilisation du sortilège « Sectusempra ». Veuillez en venir au fait.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon père.

-Doloris. Murmurai-je si bas que je n'étais pas persuadée qu'ils m'aient entendu.

Drago raffermit alors sa prise sur moi.

-Vous irez à l'infirmerie dans quelques instants. Veuillez rentrer à l'intérieur pour le moment.

Sa voix avait beau paraitre calme, je sentis la colère et la haine transpercer mon père de toute part.

**POV Drago. **

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous contre cette fille !

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

Non. Bien sur.

Mais sérieusement, TOUT LE MONDE s'en prend à Eileen. Les filles sont toutes jalouses d'elle, à part Weasley et Granger. Tout les Serdaigles la haïssent pour avoir humilié Towson. Tout les Serpentards la haïssent parce qu'elle est une Griffondor et qu'elle a humilié Severus au début de l'année, et là, tout les Griffondors vont la haïr parce qu'elle est dans mes bras. Après, y reste bien les Poufsoufles, mais bon… (NDA : N'empêche, si elle n'humiliait pas tout le monde. xD)

Est-ce qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qu'elle subit ?

Elle vient d'arriver. Elle se fait détester par tout le monde, se fait harceler par des mecs plus bêtes que leurs pieds et se fait presque VIOLER. Je sais, je sais, je suis supposé faire partit de ceux qui s'en foutent, mais cette fille a réussit à me rendre inquiet pour elle.

Faites pas cette tête. Oui, c'est possible et oui, j'ai un cœur. La soirée d'hier le dévoile assez bien.

Laissant de côté ces réflexions…saugrenues, je me concentrai sur le discours de Dumbledore.

-Chers élèves. Vous savez tous que Mlle Peters a été victime d'une tentative de viol. –Vu leur tête, j'en doute…- Pour ceux qui ne le savait pas, voici chose faite. Et maintenant, nous avons eu affaire à l'utilisation d'un sortilège impardonnable sur Mlle Peters. – Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Eileen se raidit dans mes bras. Je resserrai mon étreinte.- Ces deux actes sont totalement, irrévocablement et inéluctablement les deux actes les plus terribles qui puissent être fait. Souiller une femme, puis la torturer jusqu'à démence. Tel est l'esprit qui règne à présent dans Poudlard. Mr Towson, coupable de tentative de viol, a déjà été sévèrement puni. Mais Mr Blown, pour le moment à l'infirmerie, reste impuni devant l'utilisation du sortilège Doloris. Et ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir de décider de son sort. Mr Blown devra comparaitre devant le Tribunal Magique. Son sort repose désormais dans les mains du ministère. Si tel est votre souhait, usez donc de ces sortilèges, et risquez un allé simple a Azkaban. Si tel est votre souhait, évidemment. Maintenant, retournez aux festivités. Hop, hop !

Peu à peu, les élèves se détournèrent, et, si certains recommencèrent à danser, d'autres se dirigèrent vers le bar. Potter, Granger et les Weasley débarquèrent en un quart de seconde à côté d'Eileen. Celle-ci se dégagea de mon étreinte et, chancelante, se coula dans les bras de Potter. Celui-ci se mit à caresser doucement ses cheveux.

-Bon sang, t'es un aimant à danger toi.

Eileen eut un petit rire étranglé.

-C'est le Survivant qui dit ça…

Il sourit. Sourire qui disparut très vite lorsqu'Eileen s'évanouit dans ses bras.

-Bordel! Ginny, Hermione, aidez-moi!

Les deux filles se précipitèrent vers Potter et l'aidèrent à transporter Eileen jusqu'à un siège proche. Puis Potter se pencha vers elle, et lui claqua la joue. Eileen se réveilla en sursaut. Je m'apprêtai à la laisser, vu qu'elle était maintenant au soin de Potter et sa clique. Je me détournai, et avec un pincement au cœur, pensais que si j'étais à Griffondor, j'aurais très bien pu courir vers elle, la prendre dans mes bras, et la rassurer. Sauf que j'étais à Serpentard.

WOW. Deux secondes Drago. T'es VRAIMENT entrain d'avoir un pincement au cœur parce que tu ne peux pas aider Eileen ! N'importe quoi. C'est qu'une fille comme les autres. _Elle a débloqué en toi ce sentiment que tu croyais impossible. _Elle n'a rien débloqué du tout. Et puis quoi encore. J'ai juste été pris d'un élan de tendresse incroyablement stupide, et qui ne m'arrivera plus jamais.

-Drago !

Surpris, je me tournai vers la voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Eileen me regardait, légèrement confuse, ses yeux mauves incroyablement attirant remplis de larme. Des mèches de ses cheveux étaient collées contre son visage, trempées. Elle tendait sa main vers moi. Je sentis mon cœur s'embraser. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça en voyant quelqu'un. C'était si fort, si puissant. _L'amour… _J'haussai un sourcil. N'importe quoi. Rougissante, elle la laissa retomber. Je regrettai tout de suite mon acte, comprenant qu'elle l'avait mal interprété. Je me rapprochai d'elle et lui pris la main. Ce seul contact me fit frissonner. _L'amour…_ Tais-toi, par Merlin ! Je m'agenouillai auprès d'elle et contemplai son visage, ruisselant. Ses larmes coulaient le long de sa joue, s'arrêtaient sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres, si belle, si pulpeuse, si attirante…Je me forçai à détacher mon regard. Je passai une main sur sa joue, et enlevai ses larmes, une par une. En touchant sa peau, exquise, je frissonnai. _L'amour. _Je jouai avec l'arcade se son nez, frôlai ses lèvres des doigts. Je pris une des ses mèches, et les déposai derrière son oreille. La bouche entrouverte, elle me regardait accomplir mon manège. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je faisais ça d'ailleurs. Je profitai juste de pouvoir toucher son visage, si beau, si pur ses cheveux, si fins, si doux…Je souris intérieurement. Je n'avais jamais complimenté quelqu'un comme ça… Même pas Pansy. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi je me sentais aussi bizarre à ses côtés. _L'amour. _Merlin, tais-toi ! L'amour, ce n'est pas pour un Malefoy. _Tout peut arriver. _Pas quand on est Malefoy. _Qui sait ? _Moi, je sais. _L'amour. _Ce mot enfla en moi. L'Amour. Débilité humaine, incapable d'être ressentis par un Malefoy. Et pourtant… Mué par un reflexe imprévu, je me penchai vers elle, et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes.

oOoOoO0

A/N :

TIN TIN TIN. XD

Bon, j'ai bien aimée écrire ce chapitre, parce que l'idée du Sectusempra me trottait dans la tête depuis…Depuis que j'ai fais ce rêve d'ailleurs. Nan, nan, je vous jure. Des fois, je rêve d'une suite pour mes histoires. Haha.

Bon alors…Vous aimez ? Pas du tout ? Entièrement ? C'est horrible ? Haha. Peut-être même trop long ? Il fait quand même 8 pages Word…

Je trouve que les sentiments de Drago sont un peu trop rapide… Mais bon, je vais essayer de le détourner un peu d'amour et le faire penser à « Attirance ». Ça fera plus normal. Sauf si vous aimez bien sur.

Mais pour que je sache, faut que vous reviewez mes chers. D Surtout parce que ça m'aide à améliorer mon histoire en fonction de si vous aimez ou pas, et aussi parce que ça fait plaisir. Haha.

Trêve de bavardage. J'espère que vous avez aimés.

Bisous. A bientôt !

Julia Erwelin.


	14. L'amour cela fait longtemps que

Un ENORME merci à (Je souhaite faire un récap, par ce que j'ai bien peur d'en avoir oublié lors des précédents chapitres. )

Hecate600, parce qu'elle a été ma première revieweuse, et parce qu'elle continue à suivre ma fic avec tant d'intérêt.

Pomeline, parce que j'adore ces reviews et qu'elle aussi continue à suivre ma fic.

Apple(), pour sa review. Merci d'adorer ! ^^

Miare C. Nuvela, pour avoir ajouté ma fic aux favoris, ainsi qu'à PureOC.

Elea-chan et selene sheppard pour avoir mis ma fiction en alerte.

Je vous aime tous !

Chapitre 14

L'amour. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai cessé d'y croire.

POV Drago

_« L'amour. Ce mot enfla en moi. L'Amour. Débilité humaine, incapable d'être ressentis par un Malefoy. Et pourtant… Mué par un reflexe inopiné, je me penchais vers elle, et posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. »_

Si je fus surpris de mon geste, je le fus encore plus lorsqu'elle répondit à mon baiser. Ses lèvres, douces et chaudes, embrassaient les miennes, les captivaient. Alors que je la sentis se rapprocher de moi, je m'écartai brusquement.

Autour de nous, la salle semblait s'être stupéfiée, tout comme le temps. Tous nous regardaient, les yeux ronds.

Moi, je ne lâchai pas Eileen du regard. Ses beaux yeux mauves me questionnaient du regard, et ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée. « Pourquoi ? » semblait-elle demander. Eh bien, pourquoi, je ne le savais pas moi-même. Ses lèvres m'avaient attiré, et instinctivement, je l'avais embrassé. Maintenant, il fallait que je trouve une excuse acceptable pour ce…relâchement de comportement. Mon regard fureta rapidement dans la salle, et je tombai sur Blaise. Une idée traversa mon esprit. Eileen allait me détester après cela, mais si cela nous sauvais…Parce qu'il est clair que si elle s'affiche avec moi, les Griffondors la détesteront encore plus…Nan, mais, je m'en fous de ce qui peuvent penser d'elle. C'est MON honneur qu'il faut préserver là.

Je me relevai lentement et époussetai ma chemise. Je plongeai mon regard dans celui d'Eileen, et ne put m'empêcher d'essayer de lui faire saisir que c'était pour elle. Puis, d'une voix glaciale et supérieure, je m'exclamai :

« Tu vois Blaise, je t'avais dis que je pouvais le faire. Ce n'était pas bien difficile. »

Le visage d'Eileen se décomposa. Une fois encore, je ne la quittai pas du regard, mais elle s'obstinait à détourner les yeux. Je finis par les croiser, et je m'aperçu à quel point leurs éclats avaient ternis. Les remords m'accablaient davantage. Si je ne l'avais pas embrassé, si j'avais trouvé une autre excuse… _On ne refait pas sa vie avec des si, assume tes actes mon garçon. _Facile à dire.

Lorsque j'eu finis ma phrase, la salle sembla se remettre en mouvement. Potter me contemplait, hargneux, et Weasley semblait à deux doigts de fondre sur moi. Seule la main de Granger posée sur son bras l'en empêchait. D'un regard, je lui demandai pourquoi elle le retenait. De la même manière, elle me fit comprendre qu'elle avait perçu mon regard. Je rosissais légèrement. Granger m'avait vu en sentimentaliste. Déjà que ça ne m'arrivait pas souvent, il fallait qu'elle l'ait vu.

Je me détournai d'eux, sans un regard vers Eileen, et me dirigeai vers Blaise. Un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres.

-Je ne t'avais rien demandé du tout.

-Je sais.

-Tu l'as donc fait parce que tu le voulais.

-Je sais.

-C'est une sacrée gaffe. T'as tout le confort et l'intimité de l'appartement des préfets-en-chef mais tu préfères la Grande Salle.

-Je sais.

-C'était envisagé ou instinctif ?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Mmh, je dirais instinctif, vu le regard que tu portais partout, comme pour trouver une solution. Mais, après le choc qu'elle a subi, ce n'est pas très sympa d'avoir fait ça.

-Je sais. Mais c'est une Griffondor.

-Quand tu l'as embrassé, tu as du l'oublier. D'ailleurs, le petit manège avant, très romantique.

Je lui donnai un coup dans l'épaule alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

-Allez viens, tu as besoin d'un remontant.

Je grimaçai, mais le suivis.

**POV Eileen**

Alors qu'il se relevait en s'époussetant, il plongea son regard dans les miens. Ses yeux étaient gris, légèrement voilés, comme par du remord. Puis, d'une voix glaciale et supérieure, il s'exclama :

«Tu vois Blaise, je t'avais dis que je pouvais le faire. Ce n'était pas bien difficile. »

Je sentis mon visage se décomposer, et pour cacher la peine visible dans mes yeux, je les détournai. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je croyais ? En fait, je ne savais même pas ce que je croyais. Peut-être juste, un élan de tendresse ?…d'amitié ? Mais pourquoi avais-je éprouvé le besoin imminent de l'embrasser, celui de frissonner au contact de ses doigts sur ma peau, de la chaleur qu'ils y laissaient… Pourquoi est-ce que savoir que ce n'était qu'un simple…jeu me faisait cet effet la ? Je croisai de nouveau ses yeux. Tristesse voilée. Mépris de soi-même. Désolation. Et pourtant…Cette phrase avait produit en moi, une telle douleur…_L'amour._ L'amour ? Laissez-moi rire. L'amour, cela faisait longtemps que j'avais cessé d'y croire. J'éclatai d'un rire dénué de timbre, ne pouvant empêcher mes yeux de bruler. Hermione se pencha vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-Eileen, tu vas…Non, c'est stupide. Viens, je vais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

-Non, je…Ma voix se brisa.

Je me dégageai d'Hermione, et ne pouvant plus retenir mes larmes, me précipitai hors de la Grande Salle.

XXX

Bon, je suis désolée, c'est super court mais ce chapitre ne m'inspirait VRAIMENT pas. J'espère quand même que ce que ça a donné vous conviendra et que vous ne me m'haïrez pas pour la solution de Drago… *part se cacher en courant, bouclier anti-pierre devant elle*

Nan, mais je vous promets que je suis plus inspirée pour la suite ! Quand Viktor va arriver ! Rah, j'attends ce moment depuis que j'ai commencé l'histoire. Mais pour l'instant, atteignons les vacances de Noël. Vous voulez un truc tout mignon tout plein avec Papa Dumby ou une soirée déjantée avec les Weasley, Harry et Hermione ?

Bizz'

Julia Erwelin


	15. Laisse moi t'hair en paix!

**Voici donc le quinzième chapitre ! **

**Merci a Le Rossignol Gris pour avoir mis ma fiction en alerte! **

**Apple : Les deux ? J'essayerai ! C'est vrai que la solution de Drago va créer pleins de problèmes. Ou pas. ^^ Je te laisse juger ! Merci pour ta review, et merci de suivre !**

**Chapitre 15 : Laisse-moi t'haïr en paix !**

**POV Eileen Peters**

_Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais !_

Les larmes striaient mes joues, rougissaient mes yeux, ruinaient mon maquillage, mais je m'en fichais. La rage, la colère, la tristesse faisaient trembler mon corps.

_Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais…_

De longs sanglots me secouaient, faisant trembler mon âme. Des cris douloureux m'échappaient, raclant ma gorge, la brulant. Des hoquets se mêlaient aux sanglots, m'empêchant de respirer correctement.

_Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais_

Je me laissais glisser contre le mur, et prostrée sur le sol, je m'abandonnai à ma détresse, à ma peine. Une porte s'ouvrit. Des pas résonnèrent, une voix s'élève lointaine. Sa voix.

_Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais._

J'essayai de contrôler mes sanglots, de calmer mes tremblements. Sans y réfléchir, je fis glisser mes ongles sur ma peau, forçant brusquement. Une goutte de sang perla. Puis une autre. Je me retins de me griffer encore. Il ne valait pas ca. Il ne valait pas ma destruction. Je ne pouvais lui offrir ce plaisir, une plus belle récompense encore.

_Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais._

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une silhouette entra dans la salle. Lorsque je la reconnu, je ne pus empêcher un sanglot douloureux de m'échapper. Il se rapprocha.

-Je…

Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

Ne plus jamais entendre ta voix.

Ne plus jamais entendre ton rire.

Ne plus jamais voir tes sourires.

Ne plus jamais te voir !

_**Je te hais.**_

Ces mots s'échappèrent, cruels et sans pitié. D'une voix froide et calme.

Malgré les tremblement et sanglots qui me secouaient lorsque je les avais lancés.

Avec tant de hargne.

Tant de mépris.

Tant de douleur.

Il pâlit. Devint translucide. Ses yeux prirent un aspect brumeux, lointains, vides…morts. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Une manie chez lui. Je le vis trembler légèrement. Son visage s'affaissa. Sa voix chancelait lorsqu'il lâcha :

-Je suis désolé.

Je voulus éclater de rire et le rembarrer. Tout comme je voulus le croire et courir vers lui, pour retrouver son étreinte qui était devenue si agréable et familière.

Je voulus le baffer et me moquer de lui. Tout comme je voulus l'entendre dire mon nom de sa voix grave et chaude, bravant l'interdit.

Je voulus l'humilier comme il me l'avait fait. Tout comme je voulus rire avec lui de nos gamineries.

Je voulus sa mort, sa souffrance, pour m'avoir fait espérer. Pour avoir fait souffler un vent apaisant mort-né dans mon esprit. Dans mon cœur. Un vent amoureux. Un amour illusoire. L'amour auquel j'avais cessé de croire.

Je voulus ses bras, ses sourires, ses baisers que j'avais aimé. Je voulus son amour, que je m'étais un instant imaginé. Que j'avais été idiote. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de refuser de renoncer. De vouloir croire. Aussi imaginable que cela peut sembler. De vouloir croire en son amour. Ou, au moins, a un semblant de celui-ci. Je voulus croire que je pouvais retrouver la saveur de l'amour. Avec lui. Et pourtant, je le haïssais.

Je ne pus que rester immobile alors qu'il sortait de la salle, fantomatique. Sans un mot. Sans un regard. Sans un espoir.

Le désespoir, la honte, la tristesse, les remords, la pitié, l'amitié imaginée, l'amour fugitif…

Tous ces maux s'accablèrent sur moi alors que je sombrai dans les ténèbres de mon âme et dans la noirceur de mes sanglots.

XXX

**POV Drago Malefoy**

Son hurlement m'éveilla en sursaut. J'enfilai rapidement une chemise et sortis de ma chambre. Puis je m'immobilisai. Si j'entrai dans sa chambre, j'allai me faire trucider. Si je n'entrai pas, Granger et Weasley fille me tuerai. Depuis que Granger a perçu mon côté sentimentaliste envers Peters, elle ne me lâche pas, et fait en sorte que je m'occupe d'elle lorsqu'elles ne sont pas à ses cotes. Sauf qu'elles semblent avoir oublié que Peters me hait. Vive la vive, vive les filles, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Les premiers jours, Peters m'ignorait simplement, et dormait dans le dortoir de Griffondor en compagnie de ses amies. Puis, elle est revenue ici, en interdisant à ses amies de l'accompagner. D'après elle, elle les monopolisait déjà trop, et leurs petit-amis –accessoirement ses meilleurs amis- devaient leur manquer. Du coup, Granger m'avait assignée la lourde tache de m'occuper d'elle. En cachette, évidemment. Sinon, je serais déjà un eunuque. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais rouspété pour la forme. Faire ce que Granger me disait ? Et puis quoi encore. Autant déclarer ma flamme à Peters.

Oh merde. Je viens vraiment de dire ça, pas vrai ?

XXX

Je sais, je sais, c'est court, ce n'est pas très concret et on ne sait même pas de quoi parle le passage Eileen. De Drago et elle ? Ou alors de son cauchemar ? Un souvenir ? Un rêve prémonitoire ?

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^

La suite bientôt, peut-être, j'espère. xD

Bizz'


	16. Merlin, qu'ais je fais?

**Hello ! Voici un chapitre entièrement Eileen, mais je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire, rien que les évènements…Enfin, j'espère quand même.**

**Apple : Merci pour ta review ! Je t'aiiimeuuh ! xD Nan, toujours pas pardonnée ? Mais vraiment, désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était aussi court. J'espère que ce chapitre et sa longueur suffira à te réconforter…xD **

**Merci a Hécate600 et Le Rossignol-Gris, ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui lisent, si il y'en a. ^^**

**Chapitre 16 : Merlin, qu'ais-je fais ?**

**POV Eileen Peters**

Avec un grognement, je repoussai le bras posé sur mon ventre. Je m'étirai paresseusement et clignai des yeux. Puis je tournai la tête. Mon bouche s'ouvrit en un cri d'horreur qui résonna aigument. Un cri exaspéré s'éleva en symbiose avec le moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-La ferme ! Je dors !

-Dans _mon _lit !

-T'as qu'à pas faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits !

-T'as qu'à pas venir me consoler !

-Si je viens c'est parce que je le veux !

Je me tus brusquement alors que Malefoy affichait une mine gênée.

-Je…j'ai rien dit. Oublie. Dégage.

Outrée, je le poussai et il tomba du lit.

-Dégage ? T'es dans mon lit je te signale.

Il prit la couette avec lui et se releva fièrement.

-Va te faire…

-Drago, tu deviens grossier.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Il me détailla longuement, comme s'il essayait de décrypter mon regard, et par là, mon âme. Noblement, je soutins son regard.

Je savais ce qui l'avait bouleversé, étant donné que cela me perturbait également. J'avais dis son nom, sans animosité, avec humour et légèreté. Cela faisait une semaine que soit je ne lui parlais pas, soit je le rabaissais ou méprisais. Une semaine que je n'avais pas dit son nom autre qu'avec plein de dédain. Une semaine que j'hésitais entre l'insulter et l'ignorer ou lui parler et rire avec lui. Une semaine que je réfléchissais à ses actes. Une semaine que j'essayai de comprendre le « Je t'avais dit que je pouvais le faire ». Une semaine que je réfléchissais.

Et j'en ais assez. Cela me perdra peut-être, mais une fois encore, j'ai décidé d'écouter mon cœur.

Car une semaine sans l'entendre rire, une semaine sans le voir me sourire, une semaine en le voyant se morfondre dans une morosité effroyable, une semaine sans sentir ses bras autour des miens lors des soirées. Une semaine sans son amitié. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je tenais autant à lui.

Il me sonda encore quelques instants, puis son visage commença à s'éclaircir, pour s'assombrir aussitôt. Il se détourna et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque ma main se posa sur son avant-bras. Il s'immobilisa et lentement tourna sa tête vers moi. J'essayai de lui sourire, mais ça ne devait pas être très réussit. En voyant une grimace s'étaler sur son visage, j'eus un véritable sourire qui éclaira ses yeux. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais, délicatement, il posa son index sur mes lèvres. Je me tus et refermai ma bouche, frissonnant au contact de son doigt sur mes lèvres. Il se pencha vers moi et ses lèvres légèrement rosées effleurèrent ma joue. Puis, il disparut, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je m'adossai contre celle-ci et glissai au sol, tentant de calmer les pulsations de mon cœur. Merlin, que son toucher m'avaient manqué. Merlin, depuis quand me faisait-il autant d'effet. Merlin, Morgane et tout les autres dieux, qu'ais-je fais ?

XXX

Avec mauvaise humeur, je descendis dans la Grande Salle. Harry, Ginny et Ron y étaient déjà, vêtus de leur tenue de Quidditch. Intriguée, je me rapprochai rapidement d'eux. Il n'y avait aucun entrainement pourtant aujourd'hui. Quand Harry me vit m'assoir a leur côté, vêtue d'un jean et d'un débardeur, il se tourna vers Ginny, effaré.

-Elle ne s'en souvient pas ? Elle n'est pas au courant ? Elle a oublié !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Reprit-il. Bon sang, Eileen ! Le troisième match de la saison ! Serpentard-Griffondor !

J'eus un hurlement horrifié. Le deuxième de la journée.

-Mais je ne me suis pas entrainer depuis…depuis…depuis l'autre fois !

La nuit de la tentative de viol, vous comprendrez.

-Je vais tout rater…

-C'est pour ca que tu vas filer t'entrainer. T'as deux heures avant que le match ne commence et McGonagall nous a donné la permission.

Alors que je restai immobile, encaissant les faits, Harry se leva, me donna une grande tape dans le dos et cria :

-Bouge-toi ! Je veux un jeu _parfait !_

Un jeu parfait…Un jeu parfait ! Il veut un jeu parfait, Merlin ! Je n'y arriverai jamais !

XXX

« Serpentard passe à l'attaque, Davis en possession du souaffle, passe à Montague, Zabini, intercepté par Peters, Weasley fille, qui fait une embardée violente pour échapper au cognard lancé. Elles se dirigent vers les anneaux Serpentard, Peters tire et…MARQUE ! 350 à 200 pour Griffondor … »

Quatre heures ! Quatre heures que je joue, trempée. Quatre heures que j'essaie de marquer des points, enchainant des acrobaties effroyables avec Ginny. Quatre heures que je me tue a flanqué une raclée aux Serpentard. Quatre additionnée aux deux heures d'entrainement intensif !

Brusquement, je tus mes plaintes intérieur et, stupéfiée, regardai Harry et Drago descendre en piqué vers le sol. Merde ! Le vif d'or ! Si Drago l'attrape, on est à égalité ! Je me tournai brusquement vers un poursuiveur Serpentard qui s'était arrêté pour regarder son capitaine, et lui arrachai le souaffle des mains.

-Ginny ! Maintenant !

Puis je lui lançai le souaffle qu'elle attrapa habilement. Elle évita aisément un Serpentard, fit un looping pour échapper à un cognard alors que je filai vers les anneaux, concentrée. Nous n'avons fait qu'une fois cette figure. Si je ne réussissais pas, je me retrouvais au sol, soit à quelques cinquante mètres plus bas. La purée d'Eileen, ça vous tente ? Oui, bon, concentre-toi on a dis !

Rapidement, je pris position, attendant le signal de Ginny qui fonçait vers moi. Je me penchai sur mon balai et entendis mon nom dans un cri. Alors je me propulsai dans les airs, attrapai la balle qui arrivait vers moi et dans un geste parfaitement calculé fit un salto avant en lançant la balle vers les anneaux. L'action n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Quelques secondes décisives pour le jeu. J'entendis des cris effrayés et des exclamations d'horreur en me voyant plonger dans les airs. Puis, des applaudissements retentirent exagérément dans les tribunes. Moi ou les attrapeurs ? Pour l'instant, peu m'importait, je chutais.

Je me concentrai le plus possible, essayant d'oublier que je risquai de finir en purée de citrouille et essayai de me rappeler du toucher et des sensations que me procurait mon balai. Puis je murmurai « Accio ! ». Et je ne chutai plus. Enfin, je regardai le stade.

-Mesdames, messieurs, ceci est incroyable ! Alors que l'attrapeur Serpentard Drago Malefoy attrapait le vif d'or à quelques centimètres du sol avant de remonter fabuleusement, la poursuiveuse Griffondor Eileen Peters effectuait une remarquable figure et marquait d'une façon totalement incroyable le 36ème but ! Je ne pourrai me tromper en affirmant que les deux exploits se sont déroulés à l'exacte même seconde et que de ce fait, l'équipe de Griffondor l'emporte ! On peut être fier de notre poursuiveuse les lions ! »

Des hurlements déchainés éclatèrent. Les lions et les autres élèves se précipitèrent vers le terrain, alors que nous nous posions au sol. Avant d'être envahi par la foule, je jetai un regard au commentateur. Seamus Finnigan. Je lui fis un sourire éclatant alors qu'il rougissait. Avec un sourire amusé, je me détournai et fonçai vers Ginny qui serrait toute l'équipe dans ses bras.

-On l'a fait !

-Ouais ! Punaise Eileen ! T'as été incroyable ! Et on a révisé qu'une seule fois !

Je la serrai dans mes bras puis me tournai vers Harry.

-T'as vu un peu, la classe non ?

Il éclata de rire et m'embrassa sur la joue.

-T'es la plus géniale des poursuiveuse. Après Ginny, évidemment. Rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil envers sa douce.

Un drôle de sentiment me tordit le ventre. Je n'aime pas l'amour.

XXX

Quelques heures plus tard, j'arrivai à quitter la fête qui prenait place dans la salle commune et me glissais le long des murs du château vers la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Je prononçai rapidement le mot de passe et traversai le tableau. Cela peut sembler étrange, mais ce tableau ne s'ouvre pas. Il se dissout tout en restant visible…Un système complexe si vous voulez mon avis. A peine avais-je posé un pied à l'intérieur qu'une voix très agréable me cria dessus.

-Eileen Peters ! D'où tu viens ? T'es une extraterrestre avoue !

-Salut, comment ça va ? Moi je vais bien, merci. Sympa la journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-On s'est vu ce matin je te rappelle. Maintenant répond ! D'où tu viens !

J'eus un sourire moqueur. Extraterrestre ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il connaissait ce mot. Puis je réalisai quelle question il me posait. D'où je viens… J'aimerai tellement lui répondre ! Et puis, franchement, qu'est-ce que ça fait si on sait que je viens de Beauxbâtons et Dumstrang ?

-Je…Je ne…Je viens de…

Je me tus brusquement pour ne pas m'enfoncer dans le ridicule. Argh. Je n'aime pas mentir, surtout lui mentir, après une si grosse dispute et une si récente réconciliation. Ah, j'ai trouvé comment détourner le sujet en ma faveur !

-Pourquoi tu as dis ça ? Le soir du bal, éludais-je en voyant son sourcil haussé.

Il se rembrunit immédiatement et je me mordis les lèvres. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je pose cette question…

-Je…C'était pour te…pour sauver mon…Ah. Tu peux me dire pourquoi c'est si dur de dire la vérité ? Interrogea-t-il désespérément.

Je lui souris et me laissai tomber sur un fauteuil. Il s'avança vers moi et s'assit à mes côtés. Doucement, je posai la tête sur son épaule. Je le sentis se tendre, puis délicatement, passer son bras autour de mes épaules et caresser mes cheveux. J'eus un sourire discret. Pour une fois qu'il faisait ça et que je ne pleurais pas.

-Pour toi, pour que l'on ne te déteste pas encore plus, pour te sauver de la honte ultime d'avoir embrassé un Serpentard.

Ça n'avait été qu'un chuchotement. Un infime chuchotement murmuré au creux de mon oreille.

Et pourtant, il réchauffa mon cœur ardemment.


	17. Mais qu'a donc fait cette mysterieuse et

**Chapitre 17 :**

**« Mais qu'à donc fait cette mystérieuse et sublime jeune fille pour changer le seul et l'unique, le fier et le beau, l'intelligent et le rusé, le fougueux et froid, Drago Malefoy ? »**

Le 3 Décembre,

Bureau du directeur,

Aile Gauche du Château Poudlard

_Mlle Peters,_

_Vous serez gré de bien vouloir vous rendre à mon bureau dès que ce message vous parviendra._

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

oOo0oOo

**POV Eileen Peters**

Le même jour,

Salle comme des Préfets-En-Chef,

4éme étage.

Un hurlement résonna dans la salle. Strident. Bientôt suivi d'un grand éclat de rire.

-Dragoooo ! Pitiéééé !

-Réponds-moi !

-Pitiééééé !

Impassible, il continua à me chatouiller, me faisant hurler a mort. Il venait de découvrir une des mes plus grandes faiblesses et en usait allègrement. Maudis soit-il !

Alors qu'il reprenait sa torture avec acharnement, mes pensées dérivèrent quelque peu.

Notre relation était plus ou moins étrange. Nous pouvions être tendre et sympathique comme sadique et cruel. Nous pouvions passer de « Je te dis tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur sans regret » à froid et distant. Nos disputes étaient très nombreuses, mais nos réconciliations toujours délirantes. Cependant, souvent revenait cette question. « D'où viens-tu ? ». Ou encore, le « Qui es-tu vraiment ? » murmuré lorsqu'il pensait que je m'étais assoupie.

Je me haïssais de devoir lui mentir, à lui et aux autres.

Harry et son air de grand-frère super protecteur Ron et sa maladresse touchante Hermione et sa douce personnalité ainsi que Ginny, ma petite sœur à moi, ma confidente, ma meilleure amie.

Un lien plus puissant que celui avec Hermione s'était créé entre nous. Nous nous comprenions mieux, nos délires étaient mutuels et nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Avec Hermione, ce lien, bien qu'il fût puissant, n'atteignait pas la valeur de celui de Ginny. Hermione n'était pas gênée, fâchée ou jalouse, elle en riait. « J'ai déjà ce lien avec Harry et Ron et leurs pensées me suffisent amplement ! »

Je souris. Je m'étais fait des amis admirables.

-Eileeeen !

-Hmmm ?

-Ah. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

J'haussai un sourcil et il éluda :

-Tu ne m'entendais ou ne m'écoutais pas- au choix.

-Bien sur que je t'entendais ! Mentais-je rieuse. Je faisais la morte !

Il se recula, passa une main sur son visage alors que mes lèvres s'agitaient dans un rire nerveux.

-Tu faisais la morte, répéta-t-il lentement en détachant chaque syllabe. Tu te prends pour un pigeon ?

-_Un pigeon ! _Je suis une valeureuse lionne !

-Lionne qui fait la morte devant un ténébreux serpent alors.

Amusée, je passai une main dans ses cheveux blonds, doux comme la soie, et les ébouriffaient.

-T'es pas ténébreux pour un sou, mon chou.

Il grimaça devant le surnom mais me tendit tout de même une main pour m'aider à me relever. Angélique, sans arrière pensée aucune, je l'attrapai, aller me relever…Et décidai finalement de me venger de ces infâmes chatouilles. Je le fis tomber vers moi, et alors qu'il évitait de me retomber complètement dessus, je le fis basculer en arrière.

Je m'assis sur son ventre et le dévisageai, une lueur sadique dans les yeux alors qu'il répétait une quelconque litanie. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Je me penchai, mes mains frôlant son torse.

-Dis-moi, crains-tu les chatouilles autant que moi ?

Je vis son visage se décomposer subitement mais il se reprit rapidement.

-Moi ? Craindre quelque chose ? Et puis quoi encore.

J'éclatai de rire et me penchai vers lui pour inaugurer la World War I des Chatouilles quand 3 coups distincts retentirent.

oOo0oOo

**POV Drago Malefoy**

Eileen se pencha vers moi, ses mains frôlant mon torse. Je retins mon souffle, empêchait un frémissement de me parcourir et n'entendit que quelques mots de sa phrase, dont « craindre ». Je répondis donc la première chose qui me vint a l'esprit. A savoir, « Moi ? Craindre quelque chose ? Et puis quoi encore. » A part perdre notre amitié, non, je ne vois pas. Lorsque son rire éclata, cristallin, son souffle caressa mon visage.

_Par les dentelles de Merlin, les cheveux poisseux de Rogue et les strings de Salazar !_

3 coups distincts retentirent.

Merci Merlin, je suis votre serviteur le plus dévoué !

Eileen se releva précipitamment, d'un geste de la main –comment fait-elle ça ?- elle fit retrouver a la salle commune sa propreté d'origine et retrouva cet aire froid qu'elle abordait lorsqu'elle me croisait, publiquement. Tout ça, en 10 secondes chronos. Les filles sont incroyables.

De ses pas aériens et chantant, elle se dirigea vers le portrait qu'elle ouvrit rapidement. Elle sourit à celui qui se trouvait derrière la porte et l'invita à entrer. Rapidement, je me relevais, pris une pomme au passage et m'affalais dans un fauteuil. Nonchalamment, je croquai dans la pomme juteuse à souhait. Je fis également semblant de m'être désintéresser d'Eileen et de Celui-qui-était-entré.

-C'est sympa ici. J'aurais du venir bien avant, lança l'invité avec un sourire dans la voix.

Eileen rit et je perçus au ton qu'elle prit qu'elle faisait sembler de bouder.

-Ainsi donc, tu n'es venu que pour la déco.

-Evidemment que non. Une première année devait te porter ce mot mais j'ai galamment proposé mon aide étant donné que la pauvre enfant avait cour de Potion. De plus, cela me donne une occasion pour te voir. Ta présence à Griffondor se fait de plus en plus rare.

-Harry, tu sais que tu n'as –vous n'avez- besoin d'aucune raison pour venir. Vous êtes chez vous ici. Et le pourquoi du pourquoi je ne viens pas est tout simple. Surprise !

J'eu la forte envie de tousser bruyamment pour masquer mon désaccord mais je ne voulais pas fâcher Eileen et entrainer une des ces infâmes joutes verbales devant Potter. (D'ailleurs Merlin, je ne suis plus votre serviteur. Potter, franchement ?)

-N'oublies-tu pas Malefoy ? Il est aussi ici non ?

Une ovation imaginaire pour Potter, une !

Un éclat de rire lui répondit.

-Vu le nombre de pouf qu'il ramène dans sa chambre par semaine, j'estime avoir le droit de vous inviter.

Potter eut un rire moqueur.

-Il met des Silencio au moins ?

-Tu me crois si je te dis que c'est de temps en temps à moi de le faire ?

Je me sentis rougir brusquement. Avant de me reprendre aussi brusquement. Un Malefoy ne rougit pas pour une chose aussi futile, que diable !

Mais, premièrement, je n'amène pas autant de filles qu'elle sous-entend. J'ai évolué, moi ! Deuxièmement, je mets _toujours _les Silencio.

Potter fut pris d'un fou rire auquel se joignit Eileen.

-Nan mais sérieux. C'est dégueulasse.

C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris Ely. On peut changer de topic maintenant…

-D'ailleurs 'Lily, où est-il ?

Une seconde ovation silencieuse pour Potter.

-Euuh…

Elle se tourna vers le canapé, et tout sourire, dit :

-Ici.

Potter sourit.

-Aucune réaction devant tout ce que Eileen vient de dire Malefoy ?

-Il est peut-être mort…chuchote la demoiselle en question.

-Allez-vous faire foutre.

Simple, clair et précis.

Je ne récoltai que deux sourires moqueurs.

Vous me trouvez complètement déséquilibré, détraqué, fou, perturbé, et quoique ce soit d'autre encore ?

Moi aussi.

Et vous savez pourquoi tous ces changements ? Ils se résument en deux mots.

Eileen Peters.

Normalement, là, vous vous dites « Mais qu'à donc fait cette mystérieuse et sublime jeune fille pour changer le seul et l'unique, le fier et le beau, l'intelligent et le rusé, le fougueux et froid, Drago Malefoy ? » Encore une fois, la réponse est simple.

Elle a chamboulé sa vie. Elle a réduit à néant des années d'éducation sévère. Elle a perturbé toutes mes pensées. Elle a épuisé tous mes sarcasmes. Elle a donné raison à Merlin.

Et pour cela, je la haïssais...(Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je ne mens pas…Bon, un tout petit peu. Mais vraiment un tout petit peu !)

Car un Malefoy ne s'abaisse jamais à l'amour.

**XXXX**

**Voici le dix-septième chapitre de cette fiction. On s'approche de la vingtaine, et je n'en suis toujours pas à Noël ! Merlin, je n'aurai jamais pensé faire une fic aussi longue. **

**Enfin, voilà, vous vous retrouvez avec un Drago amoureux bien qu'il ne le souhaite absolument pas, qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver tout ce que fait son « aimée » gracieux et désirable, et qui ne sait pas du tout comment il va gérer tout ces changements. Parce que de 1) Un Malefoy ne tombe pas Amoureux, et de 2) C'est une Griffondor par Merlin ! Une amitié, soit. Mais de l'amour ! (Se référer au numéro 1). **

**Bref, pour les brusques sentiments de Drago, je vous ferais des flashbacks explicatifs parce que là ça fait trop soudain. N'empêche, plus d'un mois c'est dérouler depuis Halloween et notre blond préféré a eu le temps de penser. La conclusion ne lui plait pas. Aaah, l'amour. **

**Je vous laisse donc ici, et vous promet un prochain chapitre bientôt ! (Je prendrais pas un mois quoi..xD)**

**Une p'tite review ? S'viou plait ! **

**Julia Erwelin. **

**Dans les prochains chapitres, retrouvez : Le Rendez-vous avec Dumby et d'importantes nouvelles, la surprise dont parle Eileen, les vacances et les bouleversements Eileenien. ^^ Ceci devrait durer jusqu'au 20ème environ. **


	18. Tout compte fait, les chatouilles ça ne

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Tout compte fait, les chatouilles ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça**

**Ou **

**Quand Eileen réalise que les Cinq mois n'ont pas eu le temps d'effacer. **

**POV Drago**

Rendons ça clair.

Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Eileen.

Nan mého. Je reste un Serpentard, merci.

Elle m'attire simplement. Le Désir. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ?

Allez voir Eileen et vous comprendrez…

Plus sérieusement, c'est un truc…Un sentiment. Qui t'embrase les sens, te dilate les yeux et te fais perdre la tête. Tu n'as qu'une envie. Sentir ses lèvres sous les tiennes. Puis, caresser son visage, ses cheveux, les courbes de son corps. L'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Ouais. Eileen, c'est ça.

Merlin merci, elle ne se rend pas compte de cette attirance. La faisant passer pour un je-ne-sais-quoi qui ne doit pas être super flatteur pour moi.

Mais au moins, je ne suis pas eunuque.

XXX

Potter quitte enfin la salle commune. Ça fait près d'une demi-heure qu'il squattait. Il exagère vous ne trouvez pas ? Normalement, il n'y a que les préfets-en-chefs qui peuvent résider ici. Oui, c'est moi qui dis ça. Vous avez un problème ?

Eileen se tourne vers moi. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Me fréquenter est bien trop dangereux. Pour elle comme pour moi.

-On était rendu ou ?

Je déglutis. TOUT sauf les chatouilles où elle est pressée contre moi.

Vite, une échappatoire ! Je lançais de rapide coups d'œil autour de moi et…Miracle ! Le mot que Potter lui a apporté. Le Mot De Dumbledore… Il lui en envoie beaucoup je trouve.

Bref. Ici est ma solution.

-Pourquoi Potter était là ?

-Un mot à me confier.

-Tu ne le lis pas ?

Elle m'adressa un regard ennuyé mais pris tout de même le mot. _Merci Salazar ! _Elle le décacheta lentement puis fini par le parcourir du regard. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, je la vis pâlir.

Merde.

J'aurais peut-être préféré les chatouilles finalement. J'ai assez donné en émotionnel moi…

Elle releva brusquement la tête, fourra le mot dans sa poche, enfila une paire de chaussures, passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et ferma les yeux.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Trois secondes.

Puis elle disparut.

.

..

…

Disparut ! Dans Poudlard ? Comme ça ?

…

Mr. Drago Lucius Malefoy est indisponible pour le moment, veuillez recontacter ultérieurement.

**POV Eileen Peters**

Angoissée, je remis une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille avant de toquer furieusement à la porte du bureau de mon père.

-Entrez !

Chose que je fis prestement. Sans prendre la peine de le saluer, je me précipitai vers lui et m'écriai :

-Que ce passe-t-il !

Il eut un petit sourire amusé.

-Rien de grave.

…

-Y'a pas de problèmes ? redemandai-je, ahurie. Dumbledore hocha gentiment la tête….

_Merlin me préserve de lui arracher ce sourire…Ça risquerait d'être sanglant. _

-Mais alors, commençai-je d'une voix hypocritement posée, pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison de votre message, m'enjoignant clairement de venir ici d'un ton exceptionnellement grave ?

-Ma chérie, urgent ne signifie pas forcément problème.

Je soupirai avant de me laisser tomber sur un fauteuil.

-Ça se voit que tu n'as pas vécu à Dumstrang, Papa.

En voyant ses yeux s'obscurcirent, j'eu un mauvais pressentiment. Le genre de pensée qui vous glace le cœur et vous empêche de respirer avant que vous ne compreniez la suite- si toutefois vous êtes en capacité de respirer.

-En parlant de Dumstrang…

J'haussai un sourcil, encore moins rassurée.

-Ils arrivent juste après la rentrée de Janvier.

…

-QUOI ?

Après les vacances ? Mais, c'est trop tôt ! _Beaucoup _trop tôt. Je n'ai pas le temps de…de me préparer. Psychologiquement parlant.

Cela faisait à peine cinq mois que Victor m'avait trompé. Cinq mois sans lui reparler. Cinq mois sans explications. Cinq mois à regretter. Cinq mois à espérer. Cinq mois à aimer. Lamentablement.

Je sentis les larmes perler sous mes paupières closes.

-Tu devras les accueillir dans le Parc puis les mener jusque dans la Grande Salle où j'attendrai.

-Pourquoi moi ? parvins-je à murmurer après un instant de silence.

-Tu es ma fille. Tu me représentes. Tu les connais mieux que quiconque ici. Tu…

-C'est bon. J'ai compris, l'interrompis-je d'une voix lasse.

Mon père eut une moue désolée avant de poursuivre, d'une voix extrêmement douce :

-Eileen… Victor Krum sera présent.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une grimace moqueuse. _C'est un tournoi de Quidditch. _Evidemment qu'il sera là. Alors que je pensais au Quidditch, un autre jeune homme qui me tenait particulièrement à cœur débarqua dans mon esprit. Un jeune homme à qui on pourrait décemment offrir le titre de Meilleur Ami.

-Vlad Rakvo sera présent ? Il joue dans le rôle de poursuiveur, s'ils sont classés ainsi…, ajoutai-je, hésitante.

-Attends un instant…Oui, j'ai ici un Vladimir Rakvo. C'est lui ?

Devant l'énorme sourire qui orna mon visage, mon père eut sa résponse.

-Génial...Soudain, je me relevai, horrifiée. Comment va-t-on faire pour élire l'équipe de Poudlard ?

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire.

-La première saison se termine avec votre match retour contre Poufsouffle. L'équipe qui a le plus de point durant la saison sera sacrée Equipe de Poudlard.

Je me calmai instantanément. Lentement, un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres et, d'une voix déterminée, susurrait :

-Ça va être chaud.

Dumbledore eut une moue attendrie. Je le fixai un instant avant de lâcher, parfaitement angélique :

-Papounet chéri d'amour que j'aime plus que tout au monde ?

Il grimaça légèrement à sa nouvelle appellation mais il joua néanmoins le jeu :

-Oui, ma petite puce d'amour en or ?

-Mon papounet, tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de bal pour Noël ? Tu sais surement aussi que, nous, pauvres élèves, subissons une pluie de travail abominable et que nous sommes constamment à bout de nerf ainsi que… Nous avons besoin de nous amuser. Je me tus, d'un air entendu.

-Je t'écoute toujours ma princesse dorée.

Je retins un soupir, ainsi qu'une grimace résignée avant de demander d'une toute petite voix :

-Je peux organiser une fête de Noël _Gryffondorienne_ ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête, hésitant entre être désespéré ou amusé.

**POV Drago Malefoy**

-Eileen, tu gères !

-Merci Seamus, mais je vous assure que c'était trois fois rien !

Voyez-vous, je ne suis absolument pas convaincu qu'Eileen _gères_ ce soir. Ni même qu'elle n'ait fait trois fois rien.

Parce que, comme vous pourrez le constater, Madame Peters a décidé d'inviter tout les débiles Rouges et Ors pour une fête de Noël dans _l'Appartement des Préfets-En-Chef !_

Bon…J'avoue qu'elle gère un peu. Parce que faire une teuf ici, c'est formellement interdit. Pourtant, elle a la _permission. _De plus, la pièce a été métamorphosée et est donc _immense. _La musique _tue. _Les boissons coulent _à flots._ C'est _gé_-_ni_-_al_.

Mais ça, plutôt crever que de l'avouer.

En plus, ce n'est même pas _si _génial que ça. Parce que c'est rouge et or partout ! Autant dans l'atmosphère que dans les décors. Grave quoi. Autant, ils auraient fait un mixte des couleurs, ça aurait été. En plus, rouge et vert, c'est les couleurs de Noël non ? Et puis, or et argent, c'est sublime sur un sapin. Pourquoi ma mère le ferait sinon ?

D'ailleurs, leur sapin, il est extra. Vraiment immense, avec de magnifiques épines d'un vert éclatant, décoré joyeusement et magiquement sans pour autant faire cliché. Un bel assemblage de couleurs, de magnifique décorations…Y'a même une étoile dorée à son sommet ! Un vrai sapin de gosse, en bref…. Mais c'est sublime. Evidemment, c'est Eileen qui l'a fait. En parlant d'elle…

-Malefoy ! Tu te joins à nous ? S'exclama la préfète-en-chef joyeusement.

_C'est moi ou tout le monde s'est tut et nous regard…me regarde avec des pulsations meurtrières ?_

**XXX**

**Dire que j'ai horriblement honte du temps qu'il m'a fallut pour écrire ce chapitre ne suffira certainement pas. Mais…Je n'ai pas d'excuse, à part, peut-être, le manque complet d'imagination et d'inspiration concernant cette fiction. **

**Mais cette fois-ci, ça n'arrivera plus ! J'arrive dans la partie de la fiction que je souhaite écrire depuis le tout début, soit l'arrivée de Victor ! De plus, le début du prochain chapitre est déjà écrit. ^^**

**Par contre, et je m'en excuse également, je pense poster un chapitre à cette fiction toutes les ****deux semaines.**** J'ai une autre fiction en cours, qui (****désolé) ****m'inspire beaucoup plus que celle-ci et que je peux donc écrire plus rapidement. Mais celle-ci prend du temps, autant dans l'écriture que dans l'organisation des idées. ^^'**

**Bref, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je remercie grandement Apple. Sa review m'a totalement remotivée. xD Et m'a permit de vous écrire ce chapitre. ^^ **

**A dans deux semaines !**


	19. Note

**Bonjour,**

**Je suis désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.**

_A vrai dire, je doute que cette fiction soit mise à jour. J'ai commencé à l'écrire il y'a deux ans, environ. Je ne l'ai posté qu'après. J'aurais du attendre de l'avoir achevée. Mais...Je suis comme ça, impatiente et excitée, voulant avoir un avis sur cette première fic. Cette première fic...Que je lis en riant de mes propres bêtises. Tellement d'incohérences, un style tellement différent du mien à présent..._

_J'ai essayé, vraiment. De nombreuses feuilles, déchirées, froissées, barrées, sont dans mon placard. Toute avec une suite. Et pourtant, aucune ne me convient, je n'y arrive pas, ça ne marche plus. Je ne suis plus inspirée, il n'y a plus rien. J'en suis désolée._

_Apple, maintenant Sulyan, la review que tu m'as laissé en Aout, me disant que tu lisais toujours cette fic, fut vraiment douloureuse, et en même temps...Je ne sais pas. La bienvenue. Elle m'a montré que je ne pouvais décidément pas laisser cette fic ainsi, sans fin ni même excuse. Et...J'ai failli vous laisser cette note à plusieurs reprises... A chaque fois, je me rétractais. De honte, surement. Mais aussi... **Et si je retrouvais l'imagination? **_

_Maintenant, les mois ont passé. Et je sais intimement que je ne retrouverais jamais l'imagination pour cette fiction. Je ne la supprime pas. Je ne le peux pas. C'est ma première fic, mon premier chemin vers l'écriture. D'autres ont grandis, indépendants, et celui-ci c'est flétri. J'en suis désolée, croyez-moi._

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. J'ai essayé, vraiment. Mais je ne peux plus. Je n'y arrive pas._

**_Pardon. J'espère que vous comprendrez._**

_En tout cas, merci de m'avoir suivi et encouragés! Sans vous...Sans vous, de nombreux chapitres de cette fiction n'auraient jamais vu le jour. Et peut-être n'aurais-je jamais continué à écrire. Alors merci. Parce que l'écriture, c'est ma vie. C'est mon oxygène, ce qui me fait respirer quand ça ne va plu, ce qui me permet de rire quand j'en ai besoin, et que je ne peux pas. **L'écriture. Un souffle, une vie, et cela, grâce à vous, lecteurs et revieweurs.**_

_Alors merci, infiniment._

_Peut-être à bientôt, sur un autre chemin sinueux du monde de l'Ecriture**.**_

**Julia Erwelin.**


End file.
